Hearts of Ten
by My Dear Professor McGonagall
Summary: 24 couples; 1 day; 10 years; 10 drabbles. First place in Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills' One Day Competition.
1. January: Lily and James

**January 19th**

**1972**

Lily pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes, frowning over her diagram of a Mandrake plant. It may have been freezing on the grounds, but it was mercilessly hot inside the Herbology greenhouse where the first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors were having their lesson with Professor Sprout.

"Git," grumbled a voice directly beside Lily. She looked up at Severus, following his gaze to see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who were messing around and not doing their homework. Suddenly, James caught Lily's eye and grinned at her.

"Let it go, Sev," Lily said loftily, turning away.

**January 19th**

**1973**

"You think you're so wonderful." Lily marched up to James and Sirius's table in the common room, eyes blazing.

"Why yes," Sirius said, tilting back onto two legs of his chair and grinning at James. "Yes, we are."

"Severus is going to be in the hospital wing _all night!_" Lily cried.

"I didn't see you rushing to my aid last week when the greaseball set up that Trip Jinx in the Astronomy Tower last week!" James said indignantly. Lily rounded on him, green eyes narrowing into slits.

"That's because I hate you, James Potter, and I always will!" Lily snapped.

**January 19th**

**1974**

"Happy birthday, Evans," James said, swinging himself into the empty armchair beside Lily's in the common room. He tossed a package in her lap. Lily lifted her eyebrows.

"My birthday's not till next week," she said coolly, looking back to her Potions essay.

"Just open it," James told her. "I won't leave till you do."

Lily rolled her eyes and lifted the lid, pulling a silver necklace from the box. "A lightning bolt?" she asked confusedly, eyeing the pendant.

"For the lightning in your eyes," James said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Lily glared at him. "Go to bed, James."

**January 19th**

**1975**

"Evans! Hey, Evans!"

Lily turned around, and James skidded to a halt, shocked. She was pale and thin, her eyes missing their usual glitter of annoyance. "What is it, Potter?" she asked dully.

"I—where've you been? Term started ages ago," James stammered.

Lily shrugged and rolled her eyes. "It's not your business. Family stuff," she said dismissively, turning to walk into the Great Hall with a crowd of passing Ravenclaws.

"Hey!" James said, catching her wrist. "Are you okay? Come on, you can tell me."

Lily faced him. "My father died. Now will you let go of me, please?"

**January 19th**

**1976**

James frowned, gazing across the common room at Lily Evans, who was organizing her Charms notes at a table in the corner.

"Okay, James, what's the most powerful property of a Mandrake root?" Remus read from his notes.

Lily's hair was catching the firelight in the most beautiful way, James thought. Suddenly, a pillow collided with the side of his head.

"What was that for?" he grumbled, throwing it back at Sirius, who lay on the hearthrug.

"You're not answering the study questions," Peter informed him. "You're spacing out."

James sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to his friends.

**January 19th**

**1977**

"Hey, Potter."

James looked up, surprised to see Lily standing over him, holding up a folded piece of parchment. "Hey," he said warily. "Got my note?"

Lily stared coolly at him before nodding.

"So…you wanna go?" James asked slowly.

Lily glanced away quickly. "First of all, Potter, you should know that I don't like to be written cryptic little notes like we're first-years or something. Second of all, I—"

"Okay, okay," James said wearily, lifting his hands defensively. "I get it, Lily."

"Let me finish," Lily said, annoyed. "Second of all…I _would_ like to go to Hogsmeade with you."

**January 19th**

**1978**

James didn't see Lily in classes all day. He asked Alice and Mary, but they hadn't seen her since early that morning.

Now a little nervous, James decided to walk about the castle to find his girlfriend. He tried the library, the Great Hall, but didn't find her until he went to the Owlery. She sat alone on the steps; her eyes were red and puffy. She looked away from James's gaze.

He sat down beside Lily, taking her hand. "What is it?" he asked.

Lily blinked, a tear falling down her cheek. "My mum wrote this morning. She's sick."

**January 19th**

**1979**

"I hope this Wolfsbane thing works," James said as Lily sat down on the sofa beside him. "He's locked in?"

Lily checked her watch. "Should be transforming any minute now." Tense silence filled the sitting room as they listened for snarling from the guest bedroom. Nothing.

Slowly, Lily stood. "We have to go see if he's okay."

Quietly, wands out, they went together to open the door of the bedroom. An enormous werewolf sat in the middle of the bed. After gazing at Lily and James briefly, Remus blinked and curled up on the quilt with a sigh.

Lily beamed.

**January 19th**

**1980**

"James!" Lily shrieked. "James, come here!"

James came hurtling into the room, wand drawn and glasses lopsided. "What is it—Lily, what—?"

"My robes don't fit!" Lily said, turning to face him. "They're too small!"

James stared at her.

"Okay, well, not _really_ too small, I can still fasten them, but look!" Lily seized James's hand and pressed it against her stomach. There was a definite, but nearly imperceptible curve to her belly. "This is fantastic!" Lily said enthusiastically, practically floating with glee.

James laughed, putting his arms around her waist. "It's amazing," he agreed, before kissing her happily.

**January 19th**

**1981**

"Lily?" called Remus, following James upstairs to the nursery, where Lily held a whimpering, unhappy baby.

"He's really sick," she said to Remus. "We didn't know who to call, Sirius is away, we can't go to St. Mungo's—"

"Okay," Remus said, taking Harry. "Don't worry, he's going to be fine. James, get me ingredients for a Pepper-Up Potion—Lily, you're going to give Harry a bath to cool him down."

"When did you get so good with kids?" James wondered.

"I've been looking after you all for ten years, haven't I?" Remus asked, as Harry snuffled into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>WOO! This is my super epic project of the last three days. Good lord. There will be 120 100-word drabbles documenting the same date over ten years for a specific couple. For example, Lily and James have January 19th, and we've just read ten drabbles for them. The next chapter will be ten drabbles about a date in February, with a different couple! Get it? Everybody with me? Ahhh you got this. We're hopping all kinds of generational lines here, so NOBODY PANIC. :) Kay love you all. Hope you have fun (AND PLEASSSSE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!).<p>

Lucy


	2. February: Percy and Audrey

**February 12th**

**1999**

A pretty woman, several years younger than Percy, came up to his desk outside the Minister's office. Percy looked up, annoyed.

"Er—hi," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Audrey. I don't think we've met."

"Percy Weasley," Percy said, shaking her hand. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh—er, no, not really," said Audrey. "I just—well, it's my birthday," she said. "Everyone's in the lunch room, we're having cake and ice cream, and you're welcome to join us—"

"No, thank you," Percy said brusquely. "Happy birthday, but I'm afraid I've got too much work to do."

**February 12th**

**2001**

This wasn't how Percy would've liked to imagine this evening going, with him sweating through his best robes in front of his girlfriend at her birthday dinner, even if it was just the two of them in his flat.

Halfway through dessert, Audrey laid down her fork.

"Audrey?" Percy asked. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh—nothing," she said, with a faint smile. "I just—well, nothing—I'm being silly."

"What?" Percy asked again.

Audrey sighed. "I just thought…all this…you were going to propose. That's all."

Percy blinked. He reached into his pocket and produced a small violet box. "Marry me, Audrey?"

**February 12th**

**2005**

"Bye, Ginny," Audrey said, smiling. "Bye, James," she cooed, tickling the baby's chubby cheek and beaming when he giggled. She waved again at Ginny and shut the door of hers and Percy's flat. She smiled at her husband, who was sitting at the table amidst stacks of papers.

"He's adorable," Audrey said, sitting down beside Percy and taking his hand. Percy nodded and smiled, not looking up. Audrey sighed. "I want one, Percy," she said painfully. "I want a baby, so badly."

Percy met her eyes and squeezed her hand. "I know, Audrey."

"It's been four years," she said desperately.

**February 12th**

**2008**

Percy opened the door of the flat, surprised to find Audrey already home, lying on the sofa.

Percy rushed to her. "I thought you were working late—you had that meeting—"

Two tears slipped down Audrey's pale cheeks. "I feel awful," she whispered. "I think it's the potions." Just yesterday, she'd begun taking prescribed potions from the Healers to help her get pregnant.

Percy touched her clammy forehead, worried. "I'm throwing them out, Audrey, and then we're going to St. Mungo's. This isn't right."

Less than three hours later, they were told that their baby would arrive in October.

**February 12th**

**2010**

"Baby," Molly cooed, sitting on Audrey's lap and gently rubbing her mother's not-yet-showing stomach. "Bayyyy-beee."

Audrey chuckled. "That's right, sweetheart, baby," she said. Percy beamed at his daughter and tickled her chin. Molly giggled and looked around the hospital waiting room they occupied, waiting for Audrey's appointment.

"Yoo-see!" she said, pointing excitedly to the wall. "Yoo-see!"

On the wall hung a portrait of Percy and Audrey's friend, Lucy, who was an important administrator within St. Mungo's, head of the maternity ward.

Audrey smiled and kissed Molly. "That's Lucy, you're right," she said. Molly beamed and touched Audrey's stomach again.

"Yoo-see…"

**February 12th**

**2019**

"Happy birthday," Percy murmured in Audrey's ear, hugging her. Audrey smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers, closing her eyes tightly.

"Good morning," she answered with a smile. "And thank you."

For a moment, everything was quiet, and Audrey sighed happily. Then, predictably, the bedroom door banged open, startling Percy. Audrey just smiled.

"Happy birthday, Mummy!" Molly and Lucy shrieked. In a flash of brilliant red hair and little pink nighties, the girls launched themselves onto the bed beside their parents.

Audrey sat up, laughing, and pulled them both in for a tight hug before allowing them under the covers.

**February 12th**

**2030**

Percy and Audrey sat in the waiting area outside Lucy's hospital room with Molly. None of them moved except for Molly, who was practically bouncing with excitement. She'd just gotten off her all-night duty shift, only to run into her parents, who told her that Lucy had gone into labor.

Mutely, Percy leaned over and kissed Audrey's temple. She was chewing her lip anxiously, trying not to think of everything that could have gone wrong to hurt Lucy or the baby, when Lysander came out of the room, looking happily dazed.

"It's a girl," he said, with a hysterical laugh.

**February 12th**

**2034**

Audrey climbed into bed beside Percy and kissed his cheek. "This wedding is going to be wonderful," she said for the umpteenth time. Percy nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Lucy's been such a big help, and—Percy, your mother is an absolute miracle, I don't know—"

"Audrey," Percy said gently, and she closed her mouth, smiling.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just excited. Valentine's Day, isn't it romant—"

"Audrey," Percy interrupted, laughing. He rolled over, reaching to his bedside table for a small box. "Happy birthday."

Audrey gasped. "Percy," she said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful amethyst pendant.

**February 12th**

**2049**

"Audrey," Percy said, opening the door of her office.

Audrey jumped a mile and nearly dropped her purse, which she was setting in her desk drawer. "Percy, you frightened me," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I'm sorry," he said, frowning. "Where've you been?" he asked, nodding to her purse, from which she was removing her wand. "I thought we were leaving early for dinner. Last day before your retirement," he grinned, and Audrey smiled faintly. "Audrey?" Percy asked.

"I was at the hospital," she whispered. Percy blanched.

"Why?" he asked hollowly.

"Tests," said Audrey. "I'm sick, Perce."

**February 12th**

**2052**

"Audrey," Percy said happily as she entered the kitchen.

Still shockingly thin and unsteady on her feet from three years of her illness, Audrey had finally received a clean bill of health. She was even getting back to using magic regularly.

"Good morning," she said, glancing at the clock. "Afternoon, I should say." Leaning on the table with both hands, she lowered herself into a chair, smiling. "Oh—Perce, I can't eat all of that—" she gasped.

Percy set a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes on the table. He'd charmed the chocolate chips in them to read, 'Happy Birthday Audrey."


	3. March: Rose and Scorpius

**March 8th**

**2018**

Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to focus on her Transfiguration notes as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower. The exams were weeks away, but she _had _to do well. She wished she'd gotten Al or Emily to go with her; she'd have liked a study partner now that it was getting so late.

"Ouch!" Rose clawed at the air as she was knocked to the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Scorpius Malfoy, helping her up. "I—I'm sorry—I'm on my way back to Ravenclaw—"

"It's fine," Rose said loftily, picking up her bag and walking away.

**March 8th**

**2019**

"Er—Rose?"

Rose looked up and saw Scorpius Malfoy standing over hers and Emily's library table. _Not again_, she thought, frowning. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering what you got for—er, the fourth property of hellebore. I completely forgot, and I can't find it anywhere in my notes," he said desperately.

Very calmly, Rose turned a page of her notes and read it. "Try looking in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_," she suggested. "The answer's there."

"Oh," Scorpius laughed, looking embarrassed. "Right, yeah. Probably could've thought of that."

"Probably," Rose repeated, turning back to her homework.

Emily giggled.

**March 8th**

**2020**

Rose frowned, staring across the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table. There was something different about Scorpius Malfoy. Did he have a new haircut? A growth spurt? An extra limb? _Why_ couldn't she stop staring at him? He was his same pale, white-blonde self, laughing with a bunch of his Ravenclaw friends, as usual.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Emily Macmillan teased, nudging Rose's elbow. "Not that I even need to ask…"

Rose lifted her chin, looking dignified, finally tearing her eyes away from Scorpius. "I'm not staring at anything, Em," she said, and Emily snorted. "Let's get to class."

**March 8th**

**2021**

Rose stared at the back of Scorpius's head all through double Charms with the Ravenclaws. He wasn't paying attention, instead folding a bit of parchment. How rude, she thought, directing her gaze back to Professor Flitwick and sitting up straight, the very soul of a model student.

Rose looked up to see a note fly—literally flapping its parchment wings, like a small bird—through the air and land gracefully on her desk. She pulled it into her lap before Emily or Albus could see. She unfolded the tiny note and snorted.

"Do you like me? Yes or No. –S.H.M."

**March 8th**

**2022**

Rose hurried up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. She'd gotten permission from Professor Sinistra to complete her stellar chart that night to be looked over in the morning, and she really wanted to have it ready for her O.W.L. studying. She was very surprised to find someone else already up there.

Scorpius was hunched over one of two telescopes, scribbling on his own stellar chart. He turned when Rose cleared her throat. She smiled gently.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," nodded Scorpius.

Rose blushed and went to her telescope, setting down to work. Scorpius moved his hand to brush hers.

**March 8th**

**2023**

Rose dragged herself back from the library to Gryffindor Tower late at night for the thousandth time this week. Not even Emily had had the fortitude to stay tonight. She was even more exhausted than Rose.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her. Rose turned, smiling at Scorpius as her stomach did a little flip.

"Hi."

Scorpius walked over to her, looking just as drained as she felt. "How're you?"

"Good," Rose said. He was very close to her.

Scorpius smiled. "Good," he said.

And suddenly, Rose Weasley stood on her tiptoes and kissed Scorpius Malfoy, right on the lips.

**March 8th**

**2024**

Scorpius sighed heavily, tearing a piece of parchment in half and cramming it in his pocket as Rose sat down at the library table with him.

"What's up?" she asked, frowning.

"Dad's on about something at work," he said, shaking his head. "Your mother's house-elf bill."

Rose bit the inside of her cheek, restraining herself from speaking. Scorpius reached across the table and took her hand.

"It's okay," he said gently. "You know I don't feel the way he does."

"I know," Rose said quickly. "I just…what are they going to do to you when they find out about me?"

**March 8th**

**2025**

"Scorpius…I got the job in France," Rose said softly. "The cursebreaking one in the chateau, remember? I—I leave in July." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I—I'm sorry, but I can't—why are you_snickering_?" she asked, appalled.

Scorpius was hysterical, clearly trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm your girlfriend, and I tell you I'm leaving the country in four months, and you _laugh_?" Rose asked, agape.

Scorpius was fighting very hard to control himself. "No—no, I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "I just—I'm getting sent to Paris in August. I found out this morning."

**March 8th**

**2030**

Rose squeezed Scorpius's hand. "You can do it," she said. "It's just your grandparents."

Scorpius nodded and raised his hand to knock on the front door of the enormous manor. To their great surprise, it was opened right away by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He glared at Scorpius.

"Hello, Father," Scorpius said, startled. "Er—how's Grandmother?"

"Draco?"

A very thin older woman, who looked as though she were recovering from a dreadful illness, appeared behind Mr. Malfoy, leaning on a walking stick. Her eyes flickered over Rose and she pursed her lips. "Good afternoon, Scorpius," she said coolly.

**March 8th**

**2034**

A very pregnant Rose was curled in bed, feeling sick. Scorpius held her hand. Hermione, whom Scorpius had called for help, hurried into the bedroom, stirring a glass full of a pale blue potion.

"All right, baby," she said, helping Rose sit up. "I know this tastes dreadful, but it'll take away that sick feeling."

"If I can keep it down," Rose joked, swallowing the potion quickly. She lay back again, grimacing. Hermione patted her hair.

"Only another week," Scorpius told Rose. "Then she'll be here."

Rose smiled, eyes shut. "Your baby had better be adorable, Scorpius Malfoy," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Early update, because you guys are so great, and because I'm sleepy and don't want to stay up till midnight. By the way, I didn't mention this, but these were all written for Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills' "One Day" competition. Check it out!<p>

Lucy

EDIT: Sorry if you got this e-mail twice; I think it glitched when I changed the summary...


	4. April: Ron and Hermione

**April 26****th**

**1992**

"You didn't say it was your birthday," Hermione said to Ron one morning at the end of April. Ron looked at her.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Twins told us," Harry said, grinning. "How come you didn't say?"

Ron blushed scarlet around his ears. "I didn't want you to think you had to get me a gift," he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket.

"Well, we got you something anyway," she said, and she placed a small paper package in Ron's hand.

"Thanks," Ron said, plainly thrilled.

Hermione smiled. "What are best friends for?"

**April 26****th**

**1993**

Ron glanced around the common room, frowning.

"What's going on, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up from her essay. Harry looked up as well.

Ron leaned forward. "You don't think these attacks really have stopped for good, do you? Since there haven't been any in a few weeks?"

"No," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "I—I don't think so, Ron. I think it just means we have to be that much more…cautious."

Ron grimaced and nodded. "Be careful, okay? Gryffindor's missing enough already." Harry and Hermione nodded.

Less than two weeks later, Hermione was found outside the library with Penelope Clearwater, Petrified.

**April 26****th**

**1994**

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron said quietly, looking across the library table.

"What?" she whispered, looking anxious as she perused a copy of a wizarding law book. Harry sat beside her, rubbing his eyes as he squinted at old court records for Buckbeak's appeal.

"Do you think this'll help?" he asked, pushing his book across the tabletop. Hermione frowned, picking up the heavy leather-bound volume.

"It might," she said after a moment, biting her lip. "Thanks," she said, and she began copying the paragraph Ron had found into her notes.

"No problem," said Ron as the guilty lump in his chest lightened.

**April 26****th**

**1995**

Hermione stared sadly at the small chocolate egg from Mrs. Weasley, which sat on her bedside table. Parvati and Lavender came into the dormitory.

"Ooh!" Parvati cried, pointing to the egg. "You've got an admirer, Hermione!"

Hermione blushed and seized the egg, stuffing it into her drawer before hurrying out of the room. She was sick of no one ever understanding that Harry and Ron were her friends. She wasn't _interested_ in either of them! She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Ron sat in armchairs by the fire. She frowned at the back of Ron's head.

**April 26****th**

**1996**

"This is hopeless," Hermione snapped, slamming shut her textbook and startling Ron. "I can't concentrate on studying because I'm worrying about exams, and I can't think about looking through those pamphlets again because I'm worrying about not being able to study!" she cried, looking a little wild-eyed.

Ron blinked rapidly, his mouth falling open. Where was Harry? Oh, Merlin, where was Harry?

"I don't have a thing to say to Professor McGonagall for career counseling next week, I haven't done my essay, and—_no!_ I haven't color-coded my—"

"Hermione." Ron caught her wrist, alarmed. "It'll be okay. Deep breaths."

**April 26****th**

**1997**

"I don't like it," Harry said, staring at Katie Bell, who, although a little pale, was happily chatting with her friends at breakfast.

"Are you still talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"I'm starting to think he's got a point, Hermione," Ron said. "Something's off with him."

"Something's always been off about Malfoy," she snapped, and Ron scowled. "There are more important things we should be worrying about." She dropped her voice. "Like where these Horcruxes are."

Ron started to argue, but thought better of it. He was too happy to be speaking to Hermione again to start another row.

**April 26****th**

**1998**

"Hey," Ron said, sitting down beside Hermione in the sand by Shell Cottage. She was tracing the faintest line of a scar on her throat with her fingertips.

"Hi," she answered, smiling gently. "Where's Harry?"

"Griphook found something else to complain about," Ron told her, shaking his head and scowling.

"We need him," Hermione said simply, looking back at the water again, still touching her throat.

"I know," Ron groused. "Doesn't stop him being a pain in my—"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, sounding tired.

Ron looked down. "Is this going to work, Hermione?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know."

**April 26****th**

**1999**

"Thanks, Mum," Ron said, unwrapping his Easter egg and smiling halfheartedly at his parents.

"Thanks," echoed Harry glumly.

Mum pursed her lips, sharing a look with Dad. "You boys aren't very happy. It's a holiday!" Neither Ron nor Harry took much heart in this.

"I know what'll cheer you up," said Dad, striding to the closet.

Ron was just thinking that unless Hermione was hiding in there with Ginny, he wouldn't be cheered very much, when—

"Surprise!"

Ron and Harry both leapt backward and fell out of their chairs as Hermione and Ginny leapt out of the Weasleys' broom cupboard.

**April 26****th**

**2000**

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing heavily as she held Ron's hand by his bed in St. Mungo's. How could she have thought that the end of the war would mean the end of bedside visits? She'd finally convinced Harry and Ginny to go home for now. Molly and Arthur were getting a cup of tea.

Ron's arm-the Healers had said he'd nearly lost it—was bound up in a sling, and he was shockingly white. Hermione reached up to brush a few stray strands of red hair from his face, when his eyes finally opened. He smiled at her.

**April 26****th**

**2001**

"I wish I could fly a broom like Ginny," Hermione said. They'd just returned from Ginny's first match as a Holyhead Harpy. "I never got good at it. Harry got lucky, and you all grew up with it," she said. "But I'm just dreadful."

"Yeah," Ron agreed as they ascended the stairs to their flat and stopped outside their door. "You really are."

Hermione shoved his shoulder and Ron gave her a wounded look. "That's my bad arm," he grouched, but Hermione embraced him tightly and kissed his shoulder.

"Better?" she asked sympathetically.

"No," Ron sulked. "My lip hurts, too."

* * *

><p>...Don't look at me like that.<p>

I got a second wind.

Honestly!

...


	5. May: Teddy and Victoire

**May 2****nd**

**2005**

Teddy swung from Harry's hand in the garden of the Burrow at Victoire's birthday party, entertaining himself by attaching firmly to his godfather, his favorite pastime.

"Ted, say happy birthday to Victoire," said Harry, as Teddy's old arch nemesis ran up. Teddy wrinkled his nose. Victoire wore a pink dress and bows in her long, silvery blonde hair.

"Hi, Teddy," she said, blinking at him with enormous blue eyes.

"Hi," Teddy said coolly, folding his arms just like Harry's. "Happy birthday, I guess."

"Ooh, thank you," Victoire squealed, kissing Teddy's cheek and running off, leaving Teddy to splutter in horror.

**May 2****nd**

**2010**

"Happy birthday, Victoire," said Teddy. It was the last day of his Easter holidays, and the entire family was once again gathered at the Burrow to celebrate Victoire's tenth birthday.

"Thanks, Teddy," she said bashfully. They stood together in the orchard, away from the other party guests. Teddy nodded awkwardly. Victoire blushed. "Next one'll be at Hogwarts," he said, smiling tightly.

"Yeah," Victoire laughed uncomfortably. Silence. "Well, I—I'd better get back—"

Teddy kissed her on the cheek.

Then he pulled away, looking absolutely horrified with himself, and bolted, this time leaving Victoire to gape after him in astonishment.

**May 2****nd**

**2016**

Teddy and Victoire sat opposite one another in the library. Victoire rubbed her neck, frowning at the notes she'd just finished copying for her Charms O.W.L. Teddy, meanwhile, was trying to clean up an ink spill he'd just made all over his own color-coded Transfiguration N.E.W.T. notes.

Victoire glanced up at him and smiled briefly. Teddy grinned a bit, ink spattered on his face, and Victoire chuckled. Teddy blushed scarlet, but picked up her hand.

"Happy birthday, Vic," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Ted," she answered. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, and _this_ time, they both participated very gladly.

**May 2****nd**

**2017**

_Dear Teddy,_

_Easter feels like ages ago. I miss you like mad. I don't know how I'm going to make it through another eight weeks before I see you. Thanks for my birthday present—that singer is amazing! I wish I sounded like her. Anyway, I'm missing you really badly. Everyone here sends their love. Hope training's going all right, and you're staying safe. I don't want you to get hurt! I'm dreadful with those Healing spells, I'll be absolutely no help at all. _

_Love, Victoire_

_P.S. Gryffindor's in the running for the Quidditch Cup! The match is next week._

**May 2****nd**

**2019**

"I'm terrified," Victoire said, white as a sheet. "I can't go out there. Teddy, I can't do it!"

"You can do it!" Teddy insisted, squeezing her arms. "Come on, we're all out there supporting you. See? Dom and Louis are in the front row."

Fleur looked around the curtain carefully and saw several members of her family, chatting excitedly. She blanched. "I—I can't!"

"_And now, by special arrangement with the Witch's Brew Pub—you know her family, but you don't know this girl until you've heard her—Miss Victoire Weasley!_"

Teddy kissed Victoire and shoved her onto the stage.

**May 2****nd**

**2021**

"Do you think they'll all fit?" Victoire asked, frowning at Teddy across the breakfast table in the Burrow. Teddy shrugged. "Gran?"

"What, dear?" Molly called from the stove.

"If we wanted all the cousins to be in the wedding party, do you think that would be nice or just crowded?"

Molly came over to the table, bearing a fresh plate of biscuits. She seemed to be mentally counting. "There are eleven—no, twelve—but without you…six and five…well, Lucy might have to be flower girl, but that could be very sweet."

Victoire looked at Teddy. He smiled. "Let's do it."

**May 2****nd**

**2024**

Victoire was warming up her voice for her rehearsal when the Patronus arrived. Expecting birthday greetings from Teddy, who'd left on a mission before she woke that morning, Victoire's stomach plummeted when she saw Harry's stag.

"Teddy's injured. At St. Mungo's. Spell Damage Ward," said the stag in Harry's agitated voice.

Victoire bolted. _He's fine_, _he's fine_, she told herself, and that thought was the only thing that kept her from crying.

"He's going to be fine," Andromeda told Victoire as she ran into the waiting area. Andromeda took her shoulders. "We can see him soon."

Victoire burst into tears.

**May 2****nd**

**2026**

"Hey, Vic?" Teddy asked.

"Mhmm?" she asked, half-asleep, rubbing her belly; their baby boy was due in early September.

"D'you think it's weird for Harry to call his kids James and Lily?" asked Teddy casually.

Victoire opened her eyes, frowning through the darkness at his outline. "Why do you ask?"

Teddy shrugged. "Just wondering."

Victoire nodded, still watching his form. "You know what name I'd really like to give the baby, Ted?" she asked, pulling his hand onto her belly.

"What?" Teddy asked, smiling and snuggling closer to her.

"Remus."

There were several beats of silence before Teddy hugged her.

**May 2****nd**

**2035**

"It's a girl," said the Healer.

"A girl," Teddy whispered in Victoire's ear, thrilled.

Victoire nodded, smiling. "Surprise," she panted, and they laughed. Today was Victoire's thirty-fifth birthday—after four boys, neither of them expected nor planned for a fifth child until a few months ago. The Healer carried them the crying baby, who began to quiet in her mother's arms.

Teddy touched the little one's hair; it was bright purple. He looked at Victoire. None of their sons were Metamorphmagi.

Victoire beamed as the baby blinked her large, dark eyes. "Nymphadora," said Victoire softly.

Teddy's eyes filled with tears.

**May 2****nd**

**2048**

On the fiftieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy, Victoire, Dora, and Andromeda, who lived with them, went to the Burrow. There was no party for Victoire and Dora's birthday. As a matter of fact, they hadn't even had an invitation.

When they arrived at the garden gate, Teddy followed Dora to the group of people spread out under a tree in the orchard. Not just a tree—Fred's tree, and everybody was there: Molly, Arthur, their children, _their_ children's children. Everybody. Victoire kissed Teddy's cheek. He felt his chin tremble as Harry came forward and embraced him tightly.

* * *

><p>*smiles*<p> 


	6. June: Frank and Alice

**June 30****th**

**1971**

Frank paused on the sidewalk before his house. Alice Fortuin sat on her stoop a few doors down, looking morose. Frank frowned and walked over to her.

"Hi, Al," he said, sitting down. "How are you?

"Hi, Frank," she mumbled, not looking at him, but staring glumly at the sky. Frank followed her gaze, confused for a moment. Then he understood.

"No letter today?"

Alice blinked rapidly and wiped a tear from her round, pink face. "Not yet," she said casually.

Frank reached for Alice's hand. "It'll be here soon," he promised.

At last, Alice looked at him. She smiled.

**June 30****th**

**1972**

"Pretty good first year, I think," said Frank, sitting down beside Alice in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Alice didn't answer. "Alice? What's wrong? You've been acting off all week." Alice shook her head, but Frank sat forward. "Come on, tell me."

Alice looked inexpressibly sorrowful. "We're moving away, Frank. Dad's getting a different job."

"What?" Frank asked. "But—but he can—"

"He's not a wizard, Frank," Alice reminded him. Silence fell.

Suddenly, Frank seized Alice's hand. "We'll be together in eight weeks, Al. That's like nothing for best friends."

Alice squeezed his fingers. "Best friends," she repeated.

**June 30****th**

**1973**

"I don't like him more than you, he's just my friend!" Alice insisted, glaring fiercely at Frank.

"So?" Frank said. "I don't like him! I don't think you should be friends," he told her seriously.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked icily. "You don't pick my friends for me, Frank Longbottom, and you know what? You're not going to _be_ my friend anymore, either! I'm sick of you always following me around, trying to do things for me when I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!" And she stood and left the compartment.

"Alice!" Frank cried, getting up after her. "Alice, wait!"

**June 30****th**

**1974**

"Hi."

"Oh," Alice said in surprise, looking up to the compartment door. "Hi, Frank."

"How're you?" asked Frank. "Can I sit down?"

Alice bit her lip briefly. Mary and Lily had just left; she wished she weren't alone with Frank. "Sure," she said.

"Good year?" Frank asked, sitting down opposite her. Alice nodded. "Sorry about Thomas," Frank told her, and Alice blushed furiously.

"Why are you here, Frank?" she asked, looking away from him, resting her chin on her hand.

"I…well, I just wanted to say…I missed you this year," he said. "And…for what it's worth, _I_ think you're pretty."

**June 30****th**

**1975**

"Frank, you don't need to see me onto the train. Your mum's waiting. I'll see you in a few weeks," Alice promised.

Frank glanced over his shoulder at his parents, who were waiting with his trunk, then looked back to Alice. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Dad's meeting me at the next stop," Alice assured him. He nodded. Then, suddenly, Frank seized her hand and ran until they were hidden by the barrier between platforms ten and eleven.

"What are you—?" Alice managed to gasp before Frank kissed her. He pulled back, and she beamed at him.

**June 30****th**

**1976**

"Can you believe Michael and Elizabeth want to get married?" Alice asked incredulously. "They're barely out of seventh year," she added. "I would have so many things I wanted to do, I'd never be able to get married when I was seventeen!"

Frank shrugged, looking at her across their compartment. "I can sort of understand it. With everything going on, it's all so mad right now…I'd want it, just for the security."

Alice stared at him. "I'd always feel safe with you."

Frank smiled. "Me too, Alice."

There was a brief silence.

"Would you ever want to get married, Frank?"

**June 30****th**

**1977**

"Alice," Frank said, gaping at his girlfriend as she stood on his front porch, completely drenched from the pouring rain. She had been crying, and was shaking with cold. "Alice, what's—"

"My parents," she gasped, sobbing as she threw herself around Frank's neck. "My parents—I—I got home—they were—the Dark Mark—"

"Merlin's beard," Frank said, feeling sick to his stomach. "They're—"

"I didn't know who else to come to," Alice half-screamed.

"Frank?"

He turned to see his mother and father, who looked shocked.

"Mum—Dad—we need to get some Aurors to Alice's house."

**June 30****th**

**1978**

"Frank, are you sure?" Alice asked yet again as they queued to get off the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

"Yes," Frank insisted. "Are you?"

'Of course," Alice answered, squeezing his hand. "I just—are your parents going to be angry?"

"If they are, they'll have get over it," Frank assured her. "We'll explain everything. Alice, I love you."

"I love you," she said. "Okay, let's do it."

And, before either of Frank's parents could spot them getting off the train, Frank and Alice ran through the barrier and Disapparated for the Ministry to apply for their marriage license.

**June 30****th**

**1979**

"Don't worry, Alice. They'll be glad to see us," Frank promised.

Alice smiled. "I'm not worried," she lied. Frank leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Hand in hand, they walked down the sidewalk to the small flight of steps, which they climbed. Frank reached out and rang the doorbell.

Augusta answered the door, and her face went blank.

"Hi, Mum," Frank said anxiously. "How are you?"

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're home," she gasped in a strangled voice, and she pulled them both into a tight embrace from which she did not release them for a very long time.

**June 30****th**

**1980**

"Here, Alice dear, drink this," Augusta said, holding out a glass of cold water. "_What_ you two were thinking, going to Diagon Alley when they _know_ you're both Aurors," she said shakily, sitting down with her husband opposite Frank and Alice, who'd taken refuge in their house after seeing Death Eaters patrolling the Leaky Cauldron.

"We're okay, Mum," Frank said, looking ashamed of himself.

Alice was slowly starting to recover, and reached for Frank's hand. She pulled it onto her large belly and smiled at him. "It's all right, Frank."

At that moment, the baby kicked, and Frank finally smiled.


	7. July: Remus and Tonks

**July 29****th**

**1973**

Remus was lying on his back on James's parents' front lawn with Peter and James, baking slowly in the hot sun. "Where's Sirius? I thought we were going to Fortescue's at two."

"He'll be here," James groaned, shielding his face with his arms.

"It's too hot," whined Peter. James made a feeble attempt to hit him.

"Hey!"

They sat up and saw Sirius vault over the garden gate, waving a piece of parchment. "Look! Andromeda had the baby two days ago! Her name's Nymphadora!" Sirius crowed, looking triumphant.

Remus snickered, taking the letter. "What kind of a name is Nymphadora?"

**July 29****th**

**1975**

Remus frowned at the two-year-old whose hair was changing colors as quickly as Sirius could bounce her on his lap. She was giggling madly at Remus. He usually liked children, truly, but this one was particularly…obtrusive.

"Thanks for watching her, Sirius," said Sirius's cousin Andromeda, descending on the table outside Flourish and Blotts. She picked up Nymphadora and kissed her cheek before balancing the baby on her hip. Andromeda shook Remus's hand distractedly. "So nice to have met you, Remus. I'll write you soon, Sirius."

"Bye, Andromeda," Sirius called.

Remus watched them leave. Nymphadora waved at Sirius over Andromeda's shoulder.

**July 29****th**

**1980**

"Who would leave you in charge of their child?" Remus asked in horror.

"For your information, Andromeda trusts me," Sirius answered, pushing him toward the front door and simultaneously scooping up musty-smelling robes from the floor of the hall. "Speaking of which, can you go check on Prongs and Evans for me? She was sick yesterday, and the baby's—"

"Why, you little puffskein, you," Remus joked, pinching his cheek. Sirius grinned and shoved him out the door.

On his way downstairs, Remus passed a woman and her exceedingly energetic, pink-haired daughter.

"Excuse me," he said, squeezing past them.

**July 29****th**

**1984**

Remus gazed distractedly down the ward at a woman who stood with her husband, watching as a little girl with bright turquoise hair—eleven or so, perhaps—got a nasty cut on her leg healed.

"Ah," he winced, as the Healer touched the dittany to the wound he had received on the full moon last night; he had not had enough money to buy the ingredients for his potion this month.

"That's as much as we'll be able to do, Mr. Lupin," said the Healer brusquely, not making eye contact with him. "You can go." And she hurried from the ward.

**July 29****th**

**1995**

"Remus, you remember my cousin Nymphadora, right?" Sirius said, nodding at her as he and Remus walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting.

"Wotcher, Remus. I hear you babysat me for an hour when I was two," said Nymphadora, shaking his hand. "Sorry about that. And it's _Tonks_, Sirius, as you very well know." She rounded on Remus, who started. "Call me Nymphadora, and you'll learn how I passed Auror training the hard way."

Remus sat down beside Sirius, gaping slightly at Tonks, whose hair was bright purple. "Nice to meet you," he managed, still shocked.

**July 29****th**

**1996**

Remus rubbed his neck, fumbling with his keys at the door of his miniscule, dingy flat; he was sore and tired from days of undercover living with Greyback's werewolves, and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and go to sleep. Something rustled in the corridor behind him, and Remus whirled around, drawing his wand in a flash.

With a small pop, Tonks's Disillusionment Charm lifted. Remus sighed in relief.

"You scared me half to death," he said.

"Sorry," she murmured, stepping closer to him. "Can we talk?"

Remus looked away, uncomfortable. "Er—not tonight, okay, Tonks?"

**July 29****th**

**1997**

"Remus?" Tonks rolled over to see her husband.

"Go back to sleep, Dora," he said, changing into his pajamas. "I'm home, everything's fine, Greyback's not doing anything important."

Tonks reached for the clock and groaned. "I was supposed to be up half an hour ago."

"What? No," Remus grumbled, getting into bed and putting his arms around her. "Kingsley can do without you today."

Tonks chuckled. "I wish that were true, but we attract enough—" she paused midsentence.

"Dora?"

Half a second later, she'd vaulted out of the bed and hurtled to the bathroom, where she was violently ill.

_**After.**_

"He's so big," Tonks said, as she and Remus watched Andromeda cuddle baby Teddy, though it was like gazing through a thin veil. Remus squeezed her shoulders.

"He's got your eyes," he said.

"He looks like my father," Tonks corrected him jokingly, though her smile was faint.

Remus looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears. "He knows we love him, Dora. I know he does. And—one day, a long time from now—we'll be able to tell him that."

"Merlin, I hope so, Remus."

"You and I are together, aren't we?" Remus asked, and finally, Tonks smiled.

_**After.**_

"He's getting married," Tonks said. She and Remus watched Teddy through the silvery veil as he kissed Victoire Weasley on their wedding altar. "Oh, Remus!" she said happily.

"He's talking about us," Remus said in a tone of utter amazement. "In his toast, he's…he's talking about us…"

"Merlin, I miss him," Tonks said, as Remus embraced her. "He's so happy."

Remus nodded, feeling a lump fill his throat.

"Our baby's getting married," said Tonks, sniffling. "I can't believe it."

"I can," Remus smiled. "He's completely amazing."

Tonks slipped her arm around Remus's waist, blinking back tears. "He is, isn't he?"

_**After.**_

"Remus," Dora said excitedly, catching his arm. "Remus!"

"I know," said Remus. "I feel it too. He'll be here in a minute."

Dora bit her lip, clasping her hand with Remus's. As though he were coming from the far end of a long street, they could see Teddy, seventeen years old again, trotting toward them with a grin on his face.

"Teddy," gasped Dora as he stopped before them. Teddy beamed.

"Hi, Mum," he said. "Hi, Dad."

Dora glanced up at Remus, then opened her arms for her son. "Come with us," she said, taking his hand.

"Okay," said Teddy.

* * *

><p>Love you guys... :)<p> 


	8. August: Harry and Ginny

**August 4****th**

**1992**

Ginny stood in her small bedroom, gazing out the window at the orchard. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were swooping around on their broomsticks, laughing and plainly having a great time. She bit her lip, watching as Harry executed a flawless dive on his Nimbus, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when he pulled up.

She actually squealed and clapped her hands when he landed smoothly on the ground again.

Then, Harry passed his broomstick to Ron, who took off eagerly as Harry dropped down in the shade of a tree. Ginny sighed. He really was perfect.

**August 4****th**

**1993**

Ginny gaped at Ron as she sat on one of the beds in their hotel room in Cairo, her mouth agape. "Harry did _what_?"

"Blew up his aunt," Ron said as he tossed his trainers into his suitcase, a grin on his face. "Fantastic, right?"

"It is _not_!" Ginny insisted. "What if he'd gotten thrown out of Hogwarts? That would be awful!"

Ron frowned. "No more school? Doesn't sound so bad to me. Besides, why do you care?"

Ginny made a noise of disgust and marched out. "You just don't get it, Ron!" she yelled as she slammed the door.

**August 4****th**

**1994**

"Ginny…I'm your friend…you can trust me," said the pale, dark-haired boy. Ginny cowered, curling into a ball as she tried to hide from Tom Riddle's piercing red eyes.

"No!" she cried. "No, I won't! Harry! Harry _please_, where are you?" Ginny began to sob. She felt Tom's hands close on her arms—

She sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, terrified, but safe in her own bed. She picked up her mother's embroidered pillow and scrunched closer to the wall against her bed. She was not the powerless little girl in the Chamber of Secrets, she told herself. Harry had saved her.

**August 4****th**

**1995**

Ginny sat at the table in Grimmauld Place, picking at her food as Crookshanks batted her knee, trying to get attention. She felt Hermione's eyes on her.

"What?" Ginny asked irritably.

Hermione sighed. "They're making plans to rescue him," she reminded Ginny gently. "He'll be here in a couple of days. And you'll—"

"I know, I know, I'll be just fine and normal because '_I've got a boyfriend now_,'" Ginny hissed in a whisper, in a good impression of Hermione's persistent advice.

"Okay," Hermione said in a dignified voice. "So stop worrying."

Easy for her to say, thought Ginny.

**August 4****th**

**1996**

"Tonks doesn't look good," Ginny said, following Harry's gaze out the kitchen window to the spot where Tonks had just Disapparated. "I'm worried about her."

Harry looked at Ginny. "She'll be all right," he said. "She's tough."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess," she said, turning back to the potatoes they were supposed to be peeling for dinner. She had a sudden flash of memory. "She looks like—" then, Ginny remembered who she was talking to, and flushed pink.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said nonchalantly. Was it her imagination, or did she feel Harry's eyes on her for a moment?

**August 4****th**

**1997**

Ginny stared out the window in her bedroom at the gray clouds swirling overhead. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been missing for three days. She sighed heavily. Her brother, her best friend, and the boy she—loved? The thought startled her. Did she really love him?

She wasn't eleven anymore; she couldn't just fancy that she loved Harry. Loving Harry was a real, concrete promise. So was it true?

Ginny could just see the tops of the trees in the orchard where Harry and her brothers played Quidditch, a million years ago. Yes, she thought. Yes. She did love him.

**August 4****th**

**1998**

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped, looking around as Harry came over to where she sat beneath a large tree. She ran her hand beneath her nose and sniffed, smiling at him.

"Hi," she said. "I was just bringing these out here." She picked up the bouquet she'd collected and began rearranging the flowers. Harry sank down on his knees beside her. Ginny avoided his eyes. "I thought they'd look nice—"

Harry took her violently shaking hands in his and guided them to lay the bouquet at the base of the large, white headstone.

Fred Weasley

Son, Brother, Light of Our Lives

**August 4****th**

**2004**

Ginny frowned at the newspaper as she ate her cereal.

"Good morning, you two," Harry said, far too chipper for so early in the day. He kissed Ginny's cheek. "Were you sick?"

"No," she said vaguely, sitting back and resting a hand on her belly. "I wanted to get the paper…" She turned a page. Then she gasped and slapped the paper on the tabletop. "Harry, look! There! I'm published!" She leapt up and began a bizarre victory dance all around the kitchen.

Harry winced. "Ginny, I love you…and your writing…but can you stop the dancing?"

Ginny did not oblige.

**August 4****th**

**2006**

"Albus," Ginny cooed, cuddling the sleepy three-month-old. "Good morning, sunshine," she said as the baby yawned widely and blinked his green eyes at her. They had been blue when he was born—at Hogwarts, no less—but now they were the same beautiful, brilliant green as Harry's.

Albus yawned again, his small tongue lolling out at Ginny, and she smiled.

"Morning," Harry said from the bed. Ginny turned and smiled. James was completely passed out on his chest, snoring loudly. "When did he get here?" Harry asked, patting his son's back.

"Mm," Ginny said thoughtfully. "About two years ago, now."

**August 4****th**

**2007**

"How did my mother have me and Percy in August?" Ginny groaned, fanning herself. "I _need_ to start getting her presents on my birthday. I can't stand being this size when it's this hot out," she said.

Harry smiled sympathetically. "Only a month longer," he said, bringing a glass of cold water to her armchair.

"You're marvelous." Ginny kissed Harry as he patted her belly.

"Eww!" squealed James from the carpet, where he and Albus were playing. Al relieved his feelings by stuffing a large, color-changing block in his mouth, keeling over onto his back in a fit of giggles.


	9. September: Lucy and Lysander

**September 1****st**

**2021**

Lucy scurried down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, laughing as she followed her best friend Cat Longbottom back to their compartment, where they had been making friends with some of the other girls who were also in first year: Elizabeth Thomas and the Davies and Finnigan twins.

Lucy got separated from Cat as an older boy, perhaps thirteen or so, stepped out of his compartment and knocked her down. His face was kind, and he looked rather familiar. He extended his hand to help Lucy up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm Lysander."

"Lucy Weasley."

**September 1****st**

**2022**

"Hi, Lysander," said Lucy as she passed by the compartment full of fourth-year Ravenclaws. Lysander smiled and waved, and Lucy lifted her chin.

Anna and Colleen Finnigan gaped at her. "You know the Scamanders?" they asked simultaneously. Lucy raised her eyebrows, a little alarmed. Anna and Colleen were rarely so synchronized, even if they were twins. She pushed open the door of the compartment where Cat, Daya, Liz, and Devika already sat.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Well, Lysander and I are friends."

"He's _so_ cute," Anna said eagerly. "I wonder if he's got a girlfriend."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Definitely not."

**September 1****st**

**2023**

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up. Lysander stood in the door of her empty compartment. "Where are your friends?" he asked.

"With the boys," Lucy sighed, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "They don't want to sit together anymore if it's just the girls."

"You didn't want to go with them?" asked Lysander, sitting down.

Lucy shrugged, gazing out the window. "The boys in my year don't like me," she said grumpily.

Lysander laughed, and Lucy looked at him. "Well, they're idiots," he said. "You're fantastic."

Lucy blushed, beaming, and Lysander grinned at her, making her stomach flip over.

**September 1****st**

**2024**

"How did your O.W.L.s turn out, Lysander?" Elizabeth asked, batting her eyelashes. Lucy scowled, resisting the urge to kick her shin.

"Pretty well, thanks," said Lysander, briefly glancing up from the copy of _The Quibbler_ he and Lucy were sharing.

"I bet you got twelve Outstandings," said Anna, and Cat snorted. Lucy repressed a smile and elbowed her. She looked up at Lysander, who smiled at her.

Devika gave a great, fake shudder. "I do _not_ like the sound of O.W.L.s."

"O.W.L.s don't seem so bad to me," Lucy shrugged.

"You'll do fine, Luce," Lysander promised. "You're brilliant."

Lucy smiled.

**September 1****st**

**2025**

Lucy and Lysander were last off the train, pulling their luggage from the racks of the prefect carriage. Lucy tickled her miniature owl, Maximilian, through the bars of his cage. The fat little owl hooted.

"Come on, let's get a carriage, okay?" Lysander said, and Lucy looked back at him, nodding. They hurried off the train and climbed into the very last thestral-drawn carriage up to the school.

"Whew," Lucy puffed, sitting back and smiling at her boyfriend. "Good to be back, isn't it?"

Lysander smiled and leaned forward. "Better to be back with you," he said, taking her hand.

**September 1****st**

**2026**

_Hey, Lucy,_

_I miss you too! I'll see you soon, though, Christmas is just a couple of months off. Norway is amazing! I've been writing a lot, and sending a lot of letters and things to newspapers and magazines, looking for jobs. I've got a few interviews lined up for when I get back next month. Hopefully one of them has something they can give me. Don't let N.E.W.T. classes get you down, okay? It seems a lot harder than it is, but just remember that you're brilliant, and I know you can get through it._

_I love you,_

_Lysander_

**September 1****st**

**2027**

_Lysander,_

_I miss you so much, and it's only been three weeks since the last time I saw you. I'm riding the Hogwarts Express now, wish you were here. I saw your name in the Daily Prophet again! I'm so proud of you, and I can't wait to hear all about Greece, though I'm getting kind of tired of all this 'foreign correspondent' stuff. Maybe one day you and I can go to Greece together! I've got my subscription, scissors and Spellotape all ready for the incredibly embarrassing scrapbook I plan on making for all your articles._

_Love you,_

_Lucy_

**September 1****st**

**2028**

"It feels weird to not be on the train," Lucy said, hugging close to Lysander on the picnic blanket they'd brought out to Stoatshead Hill.

Lysander breathed deeply. "You'll get used to it, when you start at the Ministry Monday," he told her, kissing her hair.

Lucy smiled, relaxing against him. "This has been the most amazing summer," she said. "I'm so glad we've spent it together."

"I know," Lysander said. "Me too. I'm always happy when it's just the two of us." Comfortable silence fell.

"Lysander?" Lucy said.

"What, Luce?" he asked, touching her chin gently.

"Will you marry me?"

**September 1****st**

**2029**

"What are they going to say?" Lucy asked as Lysander knocked on the door, grinning. "Maybe we should just go home! I'm completely panicking—"

"Lucy," Percy said, smiling and opening the door. "Lysander, come in. Audrey?" he called, leading them to the sitting room. "Lucy's here."

Audrey came out of the kitchen, stowing her wand and wiping her hands on her apron. "Hi, kids," she said, smiling and kissing her daughter and her son-in-law. Her face fell. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Audrey asked sharply.

Lucy took a deep breath and glanced up at Lysander. "Mummy…Dad…I'm going to have a baby."

**September 1****st**

**2041**

"We just put our daughter on the Hogwarts Express," Lucy said, staring at Lysander. He smiled and nodded, putting an arm around her and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"They grow up fast," he said, walking back to the barrier.

"No, Lysander," Lucy said, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant. _We—_you and I—just put _our daughter _on the _Hogwarts Express_."

Lysander blinked. "I'm confused."

"In case you've forgotten," Lucy said slowly, "We know two people who both met their future spouse on that train."

"How quickly do you think we can get it to stop?"

* * *

><p>Surprise! XD I just felt like posting hehe. Hope you like...October is one of my favorites, I have to be honest :D<p> 


	10. October: Hannah and Neville

**October 12****th**

**1995**

"Hey Hannah," Neville said, nodding as she caught up with him on their way to Herbology. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," Hannah answered, positively beaming. "Wasn't that—er—study session great? I learned so much!" she said enthusiastically.

Neville grinned. They had just had the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army two nights ago. "Yeah, it was good review," he said, eyeing a passing group of third-year Slytherins as they entered the greenhouse.

"Hannah?"

Neville turned to see Ernie waving Hannah over to their usual tray.

"Oh—see you later, Neville! Let me know when we're studying again, okay?" Hannah asked brightly.

**October 12****th**

**1996**

Neville walked into the Great Hall, early for breakfast, and was surprised to see Hannah Abbott sitting at the Hufflepuff table by herself. She looked pale and thin, but otherwise all right.

She'd been absent from classes for nearly a month; the rumor was that her mother had been killed by Death Eaters. Neville was amazed that she'd obviously decided to come back to school.

In a split-second decision, Neville walked over and sat down opposite Hannah, giving her a friendly smile. She blinked, as though she didn't immediately recognize him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Neville answered. "How are you?"

**October 12****th**

**1997**

"What were you thinking, Neville?" Hannah lamented, touching a handkerchief to his bleeding cheek. He hissed as the dittany stung him.

"We were thinking that a first-year doesn't have to get kicked down a flight of stairs for being late to class," Neville snarled disconsolately.

"Your wrist'll be okay soon, Neville," said Padma Patil as she bound a splint to his arm. "You should see Madam Pomfrey when you can, though."

"We've got to do something about them bloody Carrows," Seamus growled. He sat a few feet away, where Michael Corner tended to his wounds.

"I know, mate," Neville said.

**October 12****th**

**1999**

"Hi," Neville said as Hannah opened the door. "Youlooknice," he stammered, holding out the roses, feeling very jittery.

Hannah smiled, taking them. "Thanks, Neville. So do you."

"Hi, Neville."

Susan Bones—Macmillan, Neville corrected himself—Hannah's best friend, stood a few feet away, resting her hands on her lower back, nearly eight months pregnant. She beamed at them both and nodded encouragingly at Hannah.

"Have a good time, you two. I'll clean up here, Han," she said.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked, reaching for Neville's hand.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Go have your first official date!" She winked at Neville.

**October 12****th**

**2004**

"Hannah?"

"What, Neville?"

"Do you want to have kids, someday?"

There was a pause. Neville sat up on the sofa, looking over to where Hannah was working at the table.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "Absolutely."

Neville nodded and lay back again, frowning at the newspaper. Silence fell in the flat. The only sound was Hannah, rustling papers every now and then as she drafted the contract for buying the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hannah?"

"What, Neville?"

There was another pause, and this time Hannah had to look over at Neville. He was sitting up again, holding up something small, round, and sparkling.

**October 12****th**

**2007**

Hannah sat down and put both hands on her huge belly. The baby was due in late November, but Hannah felt much farther along. The door of their flat above the Cauldron opened, and Hannah smiled at Neville.

"All locked up," he said, coming over to kiss Hannah, laying a hand on her belly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Hannah asked, adjusting herself as Neville sat down beside her.

"Ginny had the baby," he said. "A little girl, named Lily. Harry just sent a note, he sends their love."

"Hear that?" Hannah asked her belly. "Maybe you'll be friends, hm?"

Neville grinned.

**October 12****th**

**2009**

"I'll see you tonight," Neville said, kissing Hannah's cheek as she cradled baby Catherine, who was just over a month old, in the rocking chair in the girls' room. Neville was finally going back to Hogwarts, late in the term—he'd stayed home to offer his help around the house after the baby arrived.

"I love you," Hannah said quietly, for Catherine had just dozed off. Neville stroked the baby's hair, glanced over to two-year-old Alice's cot, where she was still sleeping, and kissed Hannah.

"I love you, too." He smiled and tugged on his cloak, walking out the door.

**October 12****th**

**2021**

"N'ell! Yrr hone!" Hannah cried in a muffled voice—she held a quill between her teeth, stacking dinner orders on her arm as Neville opened the kitchen door.

"Hi," Neville laughed, removing his cloak and grabbing an apron. He took Hannah's quill from her mouth and kissed her. "Busy night?"

"You've got no idea!" Hannah called, hurrying into the bar.

Hours later, they collapsed at the table in their private apartment.

"How are the girls?" Hannah asked.

"Fine," Neville chuckled. "Cat told me to stop embarrassing her today after Herbology, so I'd say she's adjusting."

Hannah laughed. "I guess so."

**October 12****th**

**2029**

"Okay turnout, for a grand re-opening," Hannah said, still sounding rather disheartened as she climbed into bed beside Neville. He kissed her.

"Hermione Weasley was almost murdered here, Han," he said gently. "You have to give them some time. Things'll get back to normal again."

Hannah sighed, looking at the ceiling. "This is so selfish of me," she said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be worrying about this when Hermione's not even well enough to go back to work yet."

Neville put his arms around her. "It's not selfish. Hermione's going to be fine, and so's the Cauldron. I promise."

**October 12****th**

**2050**

Hannah lay in bed as Neville carefully eased a hot water bottle beneath her bad hip. She closed her eyes, sighing in relief. "Thank you, sweetheart," she smiled. Neville gave her a kiss and climbed into bed, pointing his wand to turn out the lights.

Hannah curled against Neville and smiled.

"Neville?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Neville mumbled.

"I love you."

"You too, Han."

"Neville?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should let Cat run the Cauldron. I'm getting too old for this."

Neville chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he snorted. "I just didn't want to be the one to say it."

Hannah swatted him.

* * *

><p>Yup. Definitely one of my favorites. :)<p> 


	11. November: Bill and Fleur

**November 12****th**

**1995**

Fleur checked her reflection before hurrying to answer the door of her flat. Bill Weasley stood before her, nicely dressed, his bright red hair in its usual ponytail. He even wore his fang earring. Fleur beamed.

"You look beautiful," Bill said, offering her a small bouquet of flowers.

"_Merci_," said Fleur, smelling them. She looked up at Bill through her eyelashes, feeling her veela charm working itself into the air around her. _Please_, she thought…_please, Bill_…_don't feel it…_

"Shall we?" Bill asked, offering his arm. Fleur set down her flowers, breathing an imperceptible sigh of relief. He really was immune.

**November 12****th**

**1996**

"Bill," Fleur said, reaching across the table to touch his hand.

Bill looked up from the paper and smiled. "What, pretty girl?"

"I was theenking," she said slowly. "Per'aps we should not 'ave our 'oneymoon right after ze wedding."

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

Fleur shrugged. "We weel 'ave Shell Cottage to ourselves by zen, what is ze point in going abroad?"

"Fleur," Bill said, surprised. "I thought you wanted to go to Egypt? If this is about the money, I—"

"No," she told him gently. "I just—I worry zat…if we go away…what weel we come back to?"

**November 12****th**

**1997**

"Bill?" Fleur sat up, gazing around the bedroom. Bill wasn't beside her. She frowned, looking to the window. Her stomach dropped—the moon was full. How could she have forgotten?

Quickly, she put on her dressing gown and slippers, hurrying downstairs and out the front door. Bill was sitting on the garden wall, hunched over with his face in his hands, turned towards the moon.

Fleur sighed. She removed her dressing gown, though it was very cold, and draped it over his shoulders. Then she sat down beside him, watching helplessly as tears of pain poured down Bill's scarred face.

**November 12****th**

**1998**

The bell on the shop door dinged.

"We're closed!" George glanced up from the countertop he was cleaning. "Oh—what's up, Bill?" he asked tiredly. "Hi, Fleur."

"Hey, George. Can I get some Skiving Snackboxes? Can't go into work next week. They're fumigating offices—goblin dander smells horrible," Bill said.

"I make 'im sleep outside," Fleur laughed.

George was surprised. "Okay. Er—third aisle on the left."

"Thanks," Bill said, hurrying off.

George frowned. "Y'know, you're the only ones who haven't cornered me yet," he called.

Fleur frowned, looking politely confused.

"Don't know what you mean, Georgie-boy," Bill called back.

**November 12****th**

**1999**

"Je suis enceinte, Bill," Fleur said softly, gazing up at him with a smile on her face.

Bill gaped at her. "On-sont," he repeated. "Th-that m-m-means—"

Fleur nodded slowly and took Bill's hand, moving it to rest on her stomach.

Fleur had learned early on that her veela charm did absolutely nothing to send Bill Weasley into a state of speechless shock; it was one of the things she loved most about him. That day in November, however, she found out that babies—specifically, _their_ babies, did and always would shoot him over the moon on a Firebolt II.

**November 12****th**

**2000**

Fleur, carrying baby Victoire, came hurrying downstairs the door opened. "Bill—what's 'appened? Is she all right? You did not say you were coming back so soon—"

Bill sighed heavily, and the bottom of Fleur's stomach crashed to the floor. They'd gotten an urgent method from Arthur, begging Bill to come to St. Mungo's right away; Molly was horribly sick. Fleur had been beside herself.

Bill took hold of Fleur's shoulders. "She's got dragon pox, Fleur. Dad's sitting with her now, but—she—she's bad."

Victoire started to cry as Fleur sank, weak-kneed, onto the stairs.

"No," she whispered.

**November 12****th**

**2004**

"Dom, beauty, you've _got_ to sleep," Bill said, bouncing his two-year-old daughter. "Come on, baby…"

Dominique frowned. "Wan' Mumma."

"Mum's with Louis, Dom," Bill said. "Louis is sick, he needs Mum right now."

"Bill!"

Bill sighed and put Dominique down in her cot. "Stay here, Dom," he said firmly. "I'll be back."

Bill hurried down the hall to his and Fleur's room. Fleur looked almost beside herself as she cradled a bawling Louis. Victoire was sitting in the corner, crying at her mother's distress.

"Okay," Bill said, scooping her up. "Come on, princess, let's go see Dominique."

Fleur smiled gratefully.

**November 12****th**

**2013**

"_Bon soir_, Lily," Fleur said, tucking her six-year-old niece tightly into Victoire's bed and kissing her.

"Night, Aunt Fleur," Lily chirped. She loved it when Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur babysat—which, lately, had been fairly frequent. Fleur got up and turned out the lights, walking down the hall to hers and Bill's room, where she sat down on the bed beside him.

"She asleep?" Bill asked. Fleur nodded, folding her arms and leaning back against the headboard. Bill looked sideways at her. "What's wrong?"

Fleur's chin trembled. "I miss _my_ girls," she wailed.

Bill laughed and hugged her close.

**November 12****th**

**2020**

Fleur rubbed her wrist, turning a page in her book. She'd managed to break it that afternoon while pulling in laundry.

"That break won't get better by tomorrow if you don't stop handling it," Bill said, taking her splinted arm and kissing her fingers. "Not that I don't love finally having a good reason to make you sit down and relax with me."

Fleur smiled. "It's unusual zat it took zis long for me to break a bone, no?"

Bill shrugged. "I grew up with six siblings. No broken bones in the house usually meant something else was horribly wrong."

**November 12****th**

**2037**

Bill held two-and-a-half-year-old Dora on his lap at the breakfast table, sending brightly colored confetti into the air with his wand, to the baby's giggles.

"Teddy and Victoire weel never let us babysit again. You spoil 'er," said Fleur, smiling as she walked in. Dora giggled again, stuffing her fingers in her mouth. Her hair turned pink.

Bill lifted his eyebrows, put down his wand, and turned Dora to face Fleur. "Dora," he said. "What do we say to Mamie? What do we say?"

Dora held out two chubby fists, beaming. "Bon-juh, bon-juh!"

Fleur threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the bad link! I had a bit of a blonde moment...<p> 


	12. December: Molly and Arthur

**December 31****st**

**1968**

Molly grinned at her brothers, who laughed as they collected fireworks. She, Arthur, Gid, and Fabian had come out to Stoatshead Hill to set off fireworks for the holiday.

"Happy New Year, Moll," Arthur said, pulling their blanket tight around them.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart. I love you," Molly said, kissing him happily.

"Hey, lovebirds! Whenever you've got a moment!" Fabian cried in mock outrage. Molly and Arthur hopped up, drawing their wands.

"Okay," Gideon said, looking between all of them. "Go!"

"Incendio!"

The entire hilltop was illuminated with multicolored showers of light as the town clock rang out midnight.

**December 31****st**

**1971**

"Arthur Weasley, don't you come in this nursery with that cold," Molly warned, half-joking as she rocked the baby.

Arthur smiled at them both from the doorway. "I only wondered—" he sneezed. "—Any idea where the Pepper-Up is?"

Molly bit her lip. "I thought it was in the cupboard by the tea. Did you try Summoning it?"

"Ah. That would probably work," Arthur said, obviously befuddled. "Excellent point, Moll." He turned and headed for the stairs rather woozily.

Molly glanced down at William, who was sleeping soundly. Hurriedly, she placed him in his crib and rushed after Arthur.

**December 31****st**

**1976**

Molly tossed yet another dress onto the 'no' pile on her bed. "This is awful!" she cried, holding up a sparkly black dress and quickly tossing it aside.

"What's awful?" Arthur asked from beside the bed.

"Nothing fits!" Molly cried, gesturing to the pile of clothing. "I look like the Fat Friar!" She turned to examine her figure, which had not quite sprung back to its original form since Percy's birth. Molly closed her eyes, telling herself to be sensible and not cry.

"Molly," Arthur said gently, lifting her chin with his finger. "You're beautiful," he promised.

Molly smiled faintly.

**December 31****st**

**1977**

Molly sat in her rocking chair, sleepily skimming the _Daily Prophet_. She patted her belly; both babies seemed to be much more awake than she was. Suddenly, the kitchen door clicked loudly. Molly heaved herself to her feet as Arthur walked in, smiling tiredly.

"Was the raid all right?" she asked, coming to him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't really see what was so urgent," Arthur said, shrugging. "The worst we found were some cursed soup ladles…" He sighed and put his hands on Molly's very large belly. "I'm glad I'm home."

Molly kissed him happily.

**December 31****st**

**1981**

Molly and Arthur sat on either side of baby Ginny and Ron, who were cuddled together on the sofa.

"Happy New Year," Molly said softly.

Arthur nodded sleepily and smiled at her. "Happy New Year, Molly."

Molly leaned against his shoulder, gazing at the five boys who'd all tired themselves out waiting for midnight. Charlie and Percy dangled from either side of Arthur's armchair, while Bill was curled in a ball in Molly's rocker, and Fred and George embraced each other tightly beneath the still-standing Christmas tree.

It had cost a great deal, but it truly was a New Year.

**December 31****st**

**1995**

"Arthur," Molly said joyously as he opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur blinked slowly, taking her hand with his uninjured one. "Fantastic, with that greeting. Hi, Mollywobbles," he mumbled, a little groggy from pain potions.

Molly smiled. "They're changing your bandages today, today, remember?" she asked. Arthur blinked again sleepily and gave her a very goofy smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, beaming. "Help me sit up?"

"Of course, dear," Molly said, adjusting him and placing a few pillows behind his back. As she leaned over him to tug his blankets straight Arthur quickly kissed her.

Molly blushed pink.

**December 31****st**

**1996**

"Oh, goodness, I like having them here, safe with us," Molly said, climbing into bed beside Arthur, who opened his arms for her. "It makes everything feel so much better," she laughed. "And it helps to have Harry in my sight, too."

Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek. "And Fleur," he reminded her gently.

"Of course!" Molly said quickly. "Yes, of course, Fleur as well," she said, smiling brilliantly at Arthur. He nodded knowingly.

"We always knew he was going to get married, Moll," he told her. "How could he not, with my dashing good looks and your stunning personality?"

**December 31****st**

**1999**

Molly sat in her rocker by the fire, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, knitting a tiny yellow sweater. Arthur appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and chuckled.

"What?" Molly asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing," Arthur told her, carrying his tea to sit down beside her. "You're just the image of a grandmother," he said. "That baby won't know what's coming."

"Mm-hmm," Molly said, reaching over to rub Arthur's thinning hair. "You're doing a pretty good impression of a grandfather, too, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur laughed. "Happy New Year, Molly."

"Happy New Year," she answered with a kiss.

**December 31****st**

**2000**

Warm and comfortable as Arthur held her, Molly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

He beamed and kissed her. "Good morning," he mumbled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Molly promised, tired of being coddled though she was only a week out of the hospital. She'd spent her beloved Christmas party wrapped in blankets on the sofa, and this was beyond even her endurance. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'll cook. You need to rest so you can get better," said Arthur, rubbing her arm gently.

"I'll feel better when _I'm_ taking care of _you_," she said honestly.

Arthur smiled.

**December 31****st**

**2009**

"Thanks for taking her, Molly," Audrey said tiredly, taking Percy's hand and smiling at Arthur. "We just need a night in."

"That's what we're here for, dear," Molly assured her, bouncing little Molly on her hip. "You two go home and relax."

"Thanks, Mum, Dad," Percy said, and he and Audrey left.

Molly sighed, smiling as her granddaughter babbled animatedly in her arms, and looked at Arthur. "Audrey's pregnant again," she said happily before heading to the parlor.

"I—what?" Arthur stammered, unnerved by her certainty.

"It happened to me six times, Arthur, I think I should know," Molly called.

* * *

><p>So! I had so much fun with this (and I hope you guys had fun reading it) that I'll be adding another twelve couplesdates/months to the mix. I haven't written any of those yet, but hopefully they'll be up soon! :) Thanks for reading. See you "next year"! hehehe

Lucy


	13. January: Draco and Astoria

**January 23rd**

**1995**

"Hey."

Astoria raised her head, annoyed, but when she saw who it was, she instantly lifted a smile to her face. "Oh," she said, blushing pink. "Hello."

"I'm Draco," the fourth-year boy said, swinging himself into the seat across from Astoria's. "Draco Malfoy. You're Daphne Greengrass's sister, right?"

"I'm Astoria," she said coolly, extending a hand, which Draco shook. "Pleasure to meet you."

Draco stretched out in his chair, and Astoria found it difficult to keep her eyes off of him; he was very, very handsome.

"So…your family is pureblood, right?" Draco asked casually, examining his fingernails.

Astoria smiled.

**January 23rd**

**1996**

Draco Malfoy had to be the perfect boy, Astoria marveled. He was a prefect, he was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, and he was incredibly good-looking. Not that Astoria would ever admit this, but she had Daphne to thank for her interest—after all, she was only a third-year.

But, Daphne couldn't stand Draco…and for Astoria, that made him all the more desirable. Daphne was so drab, so boring—like that dull Theodore Nott. Daphne turned her nose up at Draco!

Astoria sighed, gazing across the common room at Draco, and Daphne swatted her.

"Do your homework, Astoria."

Astoria scowled.

**January 23rd**

**1997**

"Hi, Draco," Astoria said, sitting down in the winged armchair opposite Draco's. He didn't notice. Astoria put on a brilliant smile and leaned forward, touching his knee. "How are you?"

Draco jerked his knee away, not looking at her. "Fine."

Astoria blinked. "Did you have a nice holiday?" she asked brightly.

"Yes."

Astoria wasn't sure what to make of this attitude. She had hardly seen Draco this year at all; and now his pallor and thin appearance were worrisome. "Are you ill, Draco?" she asked quietly.

With a noise of irritation, Draco got up and stormed from the common room.

**January 23rd**

**1998**

"Astoria."

Astoria started, and slowly raised her head, dreading who she might see—her heart clenched. "Hello, Draco," she said faintly as he sat down at her study table.

"I thought we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Draco said.

"I thought Professor Carrow—" Astoria stammered.

"Professor Carrow will let me go if I ask," he told her.

Accidentally, Astoria's eyes flickered to Draco's left arm, which rested on her Charms book. She wondered whether the rumors were true, and resisted the urge to ask.

"Well?"

With a shudder of fear, Astoria looked up. "I have—O.W.L.s," she whispered.

**January 23rd**

**2006**

"You're home," Astoria said, smiling, as Draco came over to the bed, leaning over her for a kiss. He laid a hand on her belly.

"You're feeling all right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I just needed a rest," she said, holding up the newspaper. "That Granger girl is having a baby."

Draco scowled, climbing onto the bed beside her. "When?"

"June, this says," Astoria said. "_And_ it says Ginny Weasley is having hers in May."

"Charming," said Draco sarcastically, patting Astoria's belly. "Scorpius'll be in school with those half-bloods."

"But _they_ won't be in Slytherin," Astoria said gently. Draco smiled.

**January 23rd**

**2018**

"What a bloody disappointment," Draco muttered, casting aside Scorpius's latest letter and returning to his dinner.

"Draco," Astoria said, staring at him.

"What do you want me to say, Astoria?" Draco demanded, gesturing to the letter. "That's all right, Scorpius, I'm fine with you being a Ravenclaw. Never mind that our family's the oldest line of pureblood Slytherins in the wizarding world."

"We've been over and over this, Draco! He can't help it," Astoria said, taking his hand. "He's eleven years old. We raised him well. He won't forget what's truly important."

Draco sighed. "I'll write to him."

"Thank you."

**January 23rd**

**2034**

"Pardon me," Astoria said, as she squeezed past a red-haired, pregnant young woman who was poring over a book in the aisle of Flourish and Blotts, taking up far too much room. Astoria caught Draco's arm where he leaned against the bookcase. "Draco, darling—"

"Father? Mother?"

Astoria and Draco turned simultaneously.

"_Scorpius_," Astoria gasped. Scorpius had his arm around the pregnant woman, who was rubbing a spot on her belly where, presumably, Astoria had bumped her.

"This—so this—" Astoria made is if to touch Rose's belly, but withdrew quickly.

Draco's expression was stony. "Come, Astoria. We're leaving."

**January 23rd**

**2035**

"She's adorable," Astoria lamented, examining the small photograph from Scorpius's latest letter as she sat next to Draco in bed. "Maybe we should try to get to know her, Draco."

Draco snorted.

"We don't have to get on with _her,_" Astoria said hastily. "But—Jean's our granddaughter! And we'd see Scorpius—"

"Jean," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "What kind of name is that?"

"It was _her_ maternal grandmother's name, Scorpius says," Astoria said disappointedly.

"She's named after a _Muggle_?"

"I know, Draco, but…" Astoria sighed. "I miss my son. For me?"

Draco groaned, but kissed her forehead. "For you."

**January 23rd**

**2046**

"It's George's birthday next week," Astoria said suddenly from where she lay in Draco's arms.

Draco frowned, opening his eyes. "Whose?"

"George, our grandson," Astoria said sleepily. "I'd forgotten."

"Oh," Draco said. "Right. Well, we'll send him something—"

Astoria interrupted. "What if we celebrated his birthday _with __him_? Scorpius always invites us—"

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Draco asked. "It's late."

Astoria sighed, but said nothing further. She did not know that Draco lay awake for some time that night, gazing at the photograph on her bedside table of Jean, Katharine, and George—Scorpius's children.

**January 23rd**

**2054**

Scorpius coughed, putting his arm around Rose. She smiled across the sitting room at Astoria and Draco. Then Jean—twenty years old, now—came in, carrying her utterly adorable three-year-old sister.

She smiled. "Here she is," she said, setting the toddler on her wobbly legs, not far from where Draco sat. Immediately, the baby tottered over, beaming at him.

"Er—hello," he said uncomfortably. "What's your name?"

"Huh-mynee," she said, gazing up at him with large brown eyes.

To the shock of all, Draco bent and picked her up, smiling. She giggled, snuggling against him, smiling at Astoria's stunned expression.


	14. February: George and Angelina

**February 8th**

**1990**

"Hi, Fred—George," said Angelina, sitting down in an armchair before the fireplace.

"Hi," Fred answered, looking warily at George, who shrugged.

"Have you two started that Transfiguration homework? McGonagall must be mental—" Angelina broke off. "Something wrong?" she asked, seeing Fred's disbelieving expression.

"N-no," George stammered, shooting Fred a glare. "Just…er…aren't you still angry at us?"

"No," Angelina said. "But if you ever prank me again, I won't rest until _you__'__re_ both coated in Color-Change Ink—_and_ feathers. Got me?"

"Oh," George said, nodding as though this made perfect sense, though he'd paled. Fred looked alarmed. "All right."

**February 8th**

**1991**

"George, I can hear you breathing, there's no point trying to scare me," Angelina said to the bookshelf. She smiled, giggling, as George came stumping out to her little alcove, dropping himself into the chair opposite hers.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Who else—"

"No," George said. "How'd you know it was me, and not Fred?"

Angelina shrugged. "I've been able to tell you two apart for a while, George."

"You didn't see me," George pointed out.

"Oh," Angelina said, as though this had just occurred to her. "Er—just a feeling, I guess," she said.

**February 8th**

**1995**

"Hey, Ange," George said as she sat down in the armchair beside him. Then he frowned, looking wary. "You look angry. Why are you angry?"

"What?" Angelina asked. "I'm—I'm not angry, I'm just thinking."

George's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Well, how about you _stop_ thinking whatever horrible thing you were planning on doing…I don't know what it was, but I know how you get when haven't played Quidditch in a while…"

"Har-har," Angelina said, rolling her eyes. She was quiet for a moment. Then— "George, why didn't _you_ ask me to the ball? Fred said you wanted to."

George blanched.

**February 8th**

**1996**

"Where've you been?" Fred asked. George, Alicia, and Lee looked up as Angelina climbed awkwardly through the portrait hole, cradling her injured hand against her chest.

"Detention," she muttered, adjusting her handkerchief.

"With Umbridge?" Lee asked.

"Oh, Ange," Alicia gasped.

"Merlin, look at your hand," George said, hurrying over to her.

"Doesn't matter," Angelina mumbled, though to her humiliation, tears were stinging her eyes. "No—George, don't—"

"'_I __will __not __talk __back_,'" George read.

Alicia looked furious as both Fred and Lee swore.

George gently touched Angelina's wrist. "You'll be okay, Ange," he promised.

Angelina nodded, fighting back tears.

**February 8th**

**1998**

Angelina sat in her parents' living room, in shock. The Aurors had just taken away the bodies that Angelina had found, after days of searching—her mother and father had been left under their bed.

All Angelina could think about was that she was alone, now. She thought of Fred and George, and her eyes filled with tears. Their shop was closed. Lee was in hiding with Alicia and Oliver—Angelina was alone, and all she wanted was to be told that she would be okay. Alicia—Lee—Oliver—Fred—_George_…

"George," Angelina said quietly, as her tears spilled over.

**February 8th**

**1999**

"What do you think of this broomstick?" Angelina asked, sitting up in his lap to show him the magazine.

George looked at it for a moment, nodded, and looked away again. "I don't want anything for my birthday this year, Ange."

Angelina blinked. "Are you sure—your twenty-first—"

"Not this year, okay?" he said, meeting her eyes seriously. Angelina nodded slowly.

"All right," she said. "I don't know how your mum will take that, though."

George nodded. "I'll think of something."

"I'm on your side, the whole way, George," Angelina promised, kissing him.

George smiled and kissed her back.

**February 8th**

**2000**

"Merlin's pants," Angelina said in a hollow voice, gaping at the letter.

"Ange? Angelina, are you—oh," George said, coming into the storeroom. "Do we have _any_ Decoy Detonators? I thought I saw a box last night, but I don't think we _why-__do-__you-__look-__like-__you-__just-__got-__Confunded? _Ron! Ron, I swear—"

"No, George!" Angelina cried, seizing him by the shoulders. She held up the letter. "Look—look!"

George frowned at the blue parchment. "You aren't supposed to hear back from the Magpies for two weeks…"

"I'm on the team," she said. George's mouth fell open.

**February 8th**

**2003**

"You're joking, right?" George asked, feeling weak at the knees. He sank onto the end of the bed.

"Just at St. Mungo's," Angelina answered, looking equally stunned. "Two months in. Beginning of September." George buried his face in his hands. Angelina sat down beside him. "I'll have to take leave off the team. They're—my contract should be all right," she said. "Otherwise, I'll just…I'll find another team…"

"Boy or girl?" George asked quietly.

"I—what?" Angelina asked.

"Boy…or girl?"

"Boy," she whispered.

Slowly, George put a hand to her stomach.

"Fred?" she asked.

"Fred," George agreed, his voice shaking.

**February 8th**

**2008**

"That's the third time tonight," George groaned as Roxanne's wails startled him awake.

"I'll go," Angelina said hoarsely, sitting up. "Poor thing, that fever's not giving her any rest."

"You don't think we should take her back to St. Mungo's?" George asked.

"She hasn't given it to Freddie—oh—"

_Thud_.

"Angelina?" George cried, reaching for his wand and illuminating the room. He hurried over to where Angelina had fainted, sprawled across the floor.

"Maybe…maybe we ought to go to St. Mungo's," she said dazedly, awakening.

George smiled sympathetically, touching her feverish cheek, and lifted her carefully onto the bed.

**February 8th**

**2070**

"Hi, Ange," George said, smiling as he shut the hospital room door. "How are you feeling?"

"Stupid," Angelina grouched, crossing her arms. "What kind of idiot takes a fall at my age?"

"My favorite kind," George said, sitting down stiffly at her bedside and laying a gentle hand on her knee. "It's only a few days in bed and some Skele-Gro."

"Two weeks," Angelina corrected sullenly. "A broken hip…I feel like an old fool."

"Ange," George said slowly, shaking his head. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but…that's because you are."

And finally, Angelina laughed.


	15. March: Lily and Lorcan

**March 11th**

**2008**

"Here we go," Ginny said, sitting down at the end of hers and Harry's sofa. She flicked her wand, and the tea tray landed neatly on the coffee table.

"Lily is wonderful, Ginny," Luna said, beaming at the three babies that lay on a blanket in the middle of the couch. Lysander squirmed and gave a little wail. She picked him up and cradled him.

"I can't get over the twins," Ginny said, gently stroking Lorcan's soft blond hair. His large blue eyes were fixed on Lily's brown ones, their expressions determined and curious as they gazed at one another.

**March 11th**

**2016**

"Your hair is very pretty," Lorcan said. Lily looked up from their Exploding Snap game, and blushed.

"Thank you," she said. The Scamanders had been invited over to the Potters' for dinner, and when Lysander, Albus, and James had taken off to play with Albus's new broomstick, Lorcan had asked if he could play with Lily. "I like yours, too. It's like Aunt Fleur's, or Victoire's. I like blond hair."

Lorcan grinned. "Thanks."

"Is it weird, being a twin?" Lily asked, frowning.

Lorcan shrugged. "Is it weird having older brothers?"

"Hm," said Lily. "I never thought of it like that."

**March 11th**

**2020**

"Hi, Lily," Lorcan said, waving as he passed, heading for the Ravenclaw table.

Lily waved, but rolled her eyes and looked at Alice Longbottom. "He is _so_ annoying," she said.

Alice frowned. "He's nice to you," she said.

"Yeah, but he's always around, you know?" Lily asked.

"_Oh_," Alice said. "Yeah, I definitely know what you mean. Maybe he likes you."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Boys are _so_immature."

Alice nodded. "Good thing you've got Teddy."

"No one's _got_ Teddy except Victoire, you gits," Hugo said, leaning across Lily to reach the pumpkin juice.

Lily elbowed him. "Shut up, Hugo."

**March 11th**

**2025**

"Hey," Lorcan said, sitting down at his and Lily's customary desk in Arithmancy.

"Hi," said Lily dully, not looking up. She had rested her head on her folded arms and looked preoccupied.

"Are you all right?" Lorcan asked.

Lily nodded and looked away from him to the wall of the classroom. If Lorcan didn't know better, he might have said he saw a tear in her eye. At that moment, a derisive snort sounded from the front of the room. He looked up and saw Danielle Zabini staring at Lily, her eyes narrowed.

"Squib," she hissed.

Lorcan glared at her.

**March 11th**

**2026**

Lorcan stared at the back of Lily's head. Her long red hair was down, a new style she had only recently started using, and that, personally, Lorcan rather liked. Lily had lost a lot of weight in the past year, and she was getting to be very pale; unsurprising, when he considered that she had been chosen as the school's Triwizard champion in the tournament.

She had also stopped talking to Lorcan altogether, and this upset him greatly.

Class ended, and Lily hurried past Lorcan's desk. He tried to catch her arm, but she did not see. Lorcan sighed unhappily.

**March 11th**

**2027**

"Hey," Lorcan said gently, as Lily's eyes opened. She blinked sleepily at him. "Don't try to talk, yet."

Ever since a graphorn had slit her throat in the third task of the Triwizard tournament, badly scarring her neck and shoulder, Lily had been in and out of St. Mungo's, receiving treatment to restore stability to her permanently damaged voice, which she was constantly losing.

"Mum and Dad?" she mouthed.

Lorcan smiled. "Getting a cup of tea."

"It hurts," Lily said soundlessly, touching the thick scar on her throat.

"I know," Lorcan said, kissing her forehead. "Close your eyes. I'm here."

**March 11th**

**2029**

"Lily, I love you more than anything in the world," Lorcan said, placing his hand around the curve of Lily's neck. She shivered as his fingertips brushed her scar, but she kept smiling at him.

"I love you," she whispered back. Then she cleared her throat. "For once, that doesn't have anything to do with my stupid voice," she laughed. There was a rumble of laughter from the guests.

Lorcan smiled, and nodded to Lily's Uncle Charlie.

"Do you, Lily Luna…"

"I do…"

"Do you, Lorcan Xenophilius…"

"I do…"

"Then I do declare you both bonded for life."

They kissed.

**March 11th**

**2030**

"Happy anniversary," Lorcan said, grinning at Lily. Her legs were up in his lap as they sat on the sofa together, and she looked like she was probably going to be sick again. Though she was only a few months along in her pregnancy, there was already a distinct roundness to her belly.

"I'm sorry I'm sick," she said, as Lorcan patted her middle gently. "Twins are a lot."

"I'm with you, that's all I need," Lorcan promised.

Lily laughed, picking up her wand, and Summoned a small, wrapped gift from the bookshelf. "Happy anniversary," she said, kissing his hand.

**March 11th**

**2031**

"Lily!"

Lily startled awake, immediately checking to see if the babies were all right, but Luna and Ginevra were sleeping soundly in their crib near Lily and Lorcan's bed.

"Lorcan," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "What's wrong? You frightened—"

"Look," Lorcan said excitedly, climbing onto the bed beside her and holding out an envelope. "It's from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Lily asked, openmouthed. "But—but why—?"

"They must have a job opening," Lorcan told her. "Open it, let's see."

Shakily, Lily slit the letter open with her wand and read.

"They want me to teach Arithmancy," she gasped.

**March 11th**

**2034**

"Okay, Lily, you're doing fine," promised Dominique, now the Hogwarts matron. "You're all right, Lorcan will be here soon."

"It's too soon," Lily whimpered, clutching her huge belly.

"There's nothing to do about it," Dominique said. "This baby's coming now, ready or not."

"The students—"

"Padma can take care of them," Dominique promised. There was a knock at the locked ward doors. "That's Lorcan. Hold on, Lil." She hurried out of the curtains, and moments later, returned with Lorcan.

He took Lily's hand, kissing her forehead. "What was that about holding out until Easter holidays?"

Lily grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Eehehe :D<p> 


	16. April: Bellatrix and Rodolphus

**April 13th**

**1964**

"Hello."

Bellatrix looked up, lifting her eyebrows. "Yes?"

The sixth-year boy smiled, leaning over her. "I'm a pureblood, you can relax."

Bellatrix did not soften. "Which family?" she demanded.

"Lestrange. _Sanctimonia __vincut __omnia_," he answered. "I'm Rodolphus. And you're Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix lifted her chin. "And if I am?"

Rodolphus smiled. "I thought so."

"Leave me alone," Bellatrix said coldly. "I have work to do."

"Fine," said Rodolphus calmly. "But you're welcome to come and talk to us, anytime." He gestured to the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, where a cluster of boys sat together.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

**April 13th**

**1966**

"Crazy bitch."

"I'll kill you, Evan Rosier!" Bellatrix shrieked, lunging at Rosier again. He shied away, clutching his bloodied nose. "Say it again, I'll kill you!"

"Bellatrix! Enough!" Rodolphus shoved aside the two girls holding Bellatrix back from the seventh-year boy and gripped her shoulders tightly. "What happened?" he demanded.

Bellatrix's lip curled. "Nothing, your Majesty," she sneered, wrenching herself out of his grasp.

"I'm Head Boy, Bellatrix, I have the authority—"

"Shut up," Bellatrix snapped. "And tell that scum he's got no business insulting the Black family. Filthy Mudblood," she spat at Rosier.

She stormed off. Rodolphus sighed.

**April 13th**

**1970**

"Well…this is awkward," Rodolphus chuckled.

"It is necessary," Bellatrix said. "We will marry if it means the preservation of pure blood in our lineage."

"Agreed," said Rodolphus. "Though I admit I hope for something more…comfortable…one day."

"I don't much care, Rodolphus," said Bellatrix in a bored voice, but a hint of a smile flickered about her mouth.

"You're a hard woman, Bellatrix Black," said Rodolphus, offering her his arm to escort her to the dining room, where their parents waited.

"I can be soft, when the occasion warrants it," she said, ignoring him and walking out of the parlor alone.

**April 13th**

**1972**

"We must join him," Bellatrix said from where she lay in the bed. "That's all."

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus said slowly.

"If you fight me on this, I'll curse you," she snapped. "We _will _join him."

"What of the child?" Rodolphus asked, sitting down and putting a hand on Bellatrix's swollen stomach. It had been a difficult pregnancy, and Bellatrix was very sick.

She shoved his hand away, and the look in her eye was one that Rodolphus knew; it was the look that made him sure that Bellatrix hated the idea of motherhood.

"_The child _will be fine," she said angrily.

**April 13th**

**1975**

After the miscarriage and news that she could no longer carry a child, Rodolphus saw the change in Bellatrix. She could deny it all she wanted, but…there was something different, from that day. It was like her inhibition had completely flown. She threw herself excitedly into the work the Dark Lord had begun, and Rodolphus joined her, equally eager.

One day, Rodolphus plucked up his courage.

"Why do you love this so?" he asked.

"_Morsmordre!_" she cried, and the glittering green Mark appeared over the Muggle house they had just left. She looked at him. "It's what we all deserve."

**April 13th**

**1982**

"All right, all right," said the Auror, pulling Rodolphus and Bellatrix apart roughly. Rodolphus's Auror started leading him off, while Bellatrix's trained his wand on her.

Bellatrix gave him a scathing look; she recognized him as one of the witnesses from the hearing. "Well, hello," she said, an evil smile on her face. "How's your friend—Frank, wasn't it? And his dear girl Alice?"

"Shut up," snapped the Auror.

"Don't talk to my wife that way," Rodolphus shouted as he was dragged off, followed by dementors. Bellatrix gave a mad laugh as her Auror led her to her own cell.

**April 13th**

**1996**

"Well, it's certainly nothing like our _old_ home, sweet home, but…it will certainly do," Rodolphus said, facing Bellatrix in the enormous attic room that Lucius and Narcissa had given them.

"It's a place to sleep," said Bellatrix. "We can work quite well from here."

"It's good to be back with you," Rodolphus said.

"We must offer him this house as headquarters," Bellatrix said, the thought suddenly occurring to her.

Rodolphus came close, putting his arms around her. "Brilliant idea—ouch!"

He clapped a hand to his cheek, which Bellatrix had just clawed.

"Reflexes," she said. "Don't touch me again, Rodolphus."

**April 13th**

**1997**

"What if he doesn't do it?" Bellatrix whined, pacing back and forth in the attic. "What if Draco is a coward?"

"Then he won't finish the job, and the Dark Lord will show Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius no mercy," Rodolphus said lazily from the bed. He lifted his head. "And then, maybe you'll get your turn at the old fool."

Bellatrix laughed, flinging herself onto the bed. "I love the way your mind works."

Rodolphus nodded. "Get off me, Bellatrix," he said, and Bellatrix grinned, getting up and resuming her pacing.

"Killing Curse," she murmured, thinking furiously. "No…much too easy…"

**April 13th**

**1998**

"I've disappointed him," Bellatrix croaked. "I've disappointed him…"

"It's been weeks," Rodolphus snapped, looking up to where she sat across the sitting room. "So you let Potter and the Mudblood escape, but we _will_ get them back. They can't hide forever—"

"Silence!" Bellatrix shrieked, reaching for her wand and screaming in anguish when she didn't find it. She rounded on Rodolphus, raising her bare hands. "I swear I'm not afraid to kill you here and now!" she screamed.

Rodolphus seized her wrists, his glare menacing. "Calm down," he snapped. She tried to twist away, but he held tight. "_Now_."

**April 13th**

**1999**

Rodolphus stared blankly at the wall of his cell. A dementor passed outside the door, and a wave of cold darkness overtook him momentarily.

Well, in the end, how much did it matter? he thought. He pressed a thumb to the faded Mark on his left arm. They had lost, Bellatrix was dead, his own brother was long gone…what did it matter to Rodolphus where he ultimately died?

He laid back on the floor of the cell, staring up at the damp ceiling. As though it were waiting for the cue, he felt his body go numb, and let go.


	17. May: Susan and Ernie

**May 17****th**

**1992**

"Ernie, what was the measurement for the powdered daisy root?" Susan asked, frowning at her Potions homework.

Ernie looked up. "Er—five scoops, I think," he said.

Susan frowned, scribbling out the mistake. "I'm awful at this," she said suddenly, throwing her quill down on the table. It was nearly one in the morning, and Susan had been struggling with this essay for hours. Ernie, meanwhile, had been trying to catch up on his Charms lesson; he'd caught the flu and missed a full day of class.

"No, you're not," Ernie promised, reaching across the table to pat Susan's arm.

**May 17****th**

**1994**

Ernie walked out into the common room early one morning, yawning and stretching. He dropped onto one of the large, squashy sofas—then he jumped, startling Susan Bones, who was curled up on the other end, wearing her yellow bathrobe. She had obviously been sleeping there.

"Susan," Ernie gasped, rubbing his chest. "Merlin's beard…"

"Hi," she said, quickly getting up. "I—I was—"

"Did you sleep here all night?" Ernie asked.

Susan's lip trembled. "I—I had a nightmare…about Sirius Black," she whispered.

"Oh," Ernie said, as suddenly, Susan rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "All right, it's okay…"

**May 17****th**

**1995**

Susan flicked her wand at the small paper bird she, Ernie, Hannah, and Justin were charming to flutter overhead. They were all sprawled on their backs out on the lawn, enjoying the day.

"I'm bored," Susan said at last, as the bird landed on Hannah's stomach.

"I know, me too," Hannah agreed. "I wish the third task wasn't so far away. We've got exams…"

"We're _not_ studying right now," Justin warned, and Hannah laughed.

Ernie picked up the bird Hannah had dropped onto the grass and returned it to her, smiling, as Susan felt the tiniest pang of jealousy.

**May 17****th**

**1998**

Ernie's eyes opened slowly as his Sleeping Potions wore off. St. Mungo's, he reminded himself. Injuries…the battle…Colin Creevey. His heart sank, as a warm hand closed around his. He looked up at Susan.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing his arm gently.

"Not bad," Ernie lied. "How are you?"

Susan chuckled. "I'm fine," she said. "Hannah says hello, she was here visiting you and Professor Sprout."

Ernie looked down. That was right…he and Hannah had finally split up. He sighed, and Susan got up to pour him a glass of water.

"You look much better today," she told him, smiling.

**May 17****th**

**1999**

"Sick again?" Ernie asked as Susan climbed back into bed beside him; they had just returned from their long honeymoon, with a surprise. Susan flicked her wand, putting out the lights again, and lay down.

"This baby is as much of a morning person as I am," she grumbled, curling into a tight ball.

He laughed, putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek. Susan swatted his shoulder. "Silence," she said warningly, holding up one finger over her shoulder. "I'm trying to negotiate a peace treaty."

"Listen to your mother," Ernie mumbled sleepily, and Susan smiled, snuggling against him.

**May 17****th**

**2006**

Ernie and Susan sank onto the sofa, letting out simultaneous sighs of relief. Susan smiled tiredly. "Three asleep, one awake," she said, patting her belly. Their fourth baby was due in August. "Not bad."

Ernie chuckled. "Who said having three kids was tough? We've got this under control."

"No ideas, Macmillan, four is plenty," Susan laughed. Ernie leaned over and kissed her. She smiled. "They are sort of cute, aren't they?"

Ernie smiled. "They're the best."

"Yeah," Susan nodded. "They are."

Ernie scooted closer, pulling her into his arms.

"Mumma!" came a small voice from upstairs.

Susan burst out laughing.

**May 17****th**

**2018**

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I think it's brilliant that Emily's a Gryffindor," Ernie said one morning. Susan was hurrying around the kitchen, getting ready to leave; she now taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts.

"Oh?" she asked distractedly, attaching an earring and looking around for the other, which she held in her hand.

"Well, if they were all Hufflepuffs, we couldn't have been raising them to think freely," Ernie said, sipping his coffee.

"Of course," Susan said, kissing Ernie's cheek. "I'll see you tonight!" And she hurried out, still wearing one earring and holding the other.

**May 17****th**

**2019**

There was a knock at the office door. Glancing at Emily, who was staring guiltily at the floor, Susan got up from her desk and opened the door for Ernie who looked predictably disgruntled. Susan raised her eyebrows, asking him not to be too harsh.

She turned back to Emily, who still looked very ashamed. "Emily, your father's here," she said.

Emily rose, looking dejected, and walked to her parents, and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Dad," she said. "James said—"

"And why would you think it was a good idea to do anything James Potter recommended, sweetheart?" he asked.

**May 17****th**

**2027**

"No," Ernie said firmly. "You're barely twenty years old—"

"You and Mum got married when you were nineteen!" Emily said indignantly.

"Your mother and I had been through a lot more at nineteen than you two," Ernie told her.

"What?" Emily demanded.

"Ernie," said Susan. "That's not fair—"

"It's the truth!" Ernie told her.

"All right, everyone calm down," Susan said. "Emily, James is wonderful—"

"I just can't marry him," Emily said icily. She stormed from the kitchen.

"Emily!" Susan cried. The front door slammed, and her mouth fell open. She looked to Ernie, who sighed heavily.

**May 17****th**

**2045**

Susan sighed, looking over at Ginny, who held six-year-old Thomas on her lap, sound asleep. Harry was playing a game of Exploding Snap with eight-year-old Ernest.

Ernie came over to his wife and sat down, kissing her cheek. "Can't be long now," he said, rubbing three-year-old John's back where the little boy slept on Susan's chest.

"Remember how long it always took me? Don't count on it," Susan whispered, but she smiled.

Ernie grinned as the ward doors opened, and James appeared, looking delighted. Everyone rose collectively. Susan held her breath, clinging tightly to John.

"It's a girl," said James.


	18. June: Minerva and Elphinstone

This chapter contains spoilers for Pottermore! (which, really, come on...it's like a week more, and everything here is already Google-able). BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

><p><strong>June 21st<strong>

**1954**

_Dear Ms. McGonagall_

_It would be the pleasure of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to offer you a position in our offices as a trainee officer, beginning September the first. Your stellar recommendations and extremely high qualifications made you a standout in the applicant pool; congratulations. You will be contacted later in the summer with information regarding orientation and appropriate procedures for new employees, as well as several important notes on the beginning of your training and starting salary._

_Wishing you a relaxing summer, and looking forward to meeting you in person,_

_Yours cordially,_

_Elphinstone Urquart_

_Head of Department_

**June 21st**

**1955**

"Good afternoon, employees—now, McGonagall, what can be the matter?" Elphinstone asked, pausing at her desk.

Minerva started, reaching for her glasses and shoving them on her face as she seized several handfuls of parchment, trying to look busy. "N-nothing, sir—distracted for a moment," she said.

Elphinstone frowned. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Minerva promised.

"Looking forward to visiting home, I imagine," Elphinstone said, beaming, and Minerva nodded automatically.

But after Elphinstone had walked away, she sighed heavily and removed her glasses, praying that she would somehow manage to avoid Dougal McGregor this week.

**June 21st**

**1960**

"Minerva!" Elphinstone cried, waving across the crowded bar.

Minerva smiled and hurried over to him, embracing him tightly. "How are you?" she asked breathlessly, sitting down at the bar beside him.

"Marvelous, thanks," Elphinstone said. "What'll you have?"

"Oh—you don't have—" Minerva stammered.

"I insist," he said.

"I'll have a butterbeer—"

"Ah, Minerva, let me buy you a real drink," Elphinstone told her genially.

Minerva stared. "What—what should I have?"

"Try a gillywater," Elphinstone recommended. "I think you'll like it."

"All right," Minerva nodded. "I'm trusting you," she said warningly, though she was smiling.

Elphinstone grinned.

**June 21st**

**1974**

"Good afternoon, favorite ex-employee," said a familiar voice. Minerva started, then smiled slightly, taking off her glasses and rising to hug Elphinstone. "And what's Minerva McGonagall doing inside on a beautiful day like this?" he asked, beaming.

"Exams," Minerva said, gesturing to her enormous stack of parchment.

Elphinstone grimaced. "Well, I think you're nearly due for a break," he said. "Come have lunch with me in Hogsmeade."

Minerva bit her lip, looking at her work…and then back at Elphinstone.

"Your students are all outdoors and I've already talked to Albus," he coaxed.

Minerva chuckled. "All right," she said at last.

**June 21st**

**1979**

Minerva woke with a start, gasping for breath, and a stabbing pain filled her chest. "Oh!" she cried.

"Minerva," said a firm voice beside her. Minerva looked over to see—to her great surprise—Elphinstone.

"What—what are you—" she asked breathlessly, clutching at the pain in her chest.

"Shh, shh," Elphinstone said, placing a hand on her arm. "You're in St. Mungo's, Minerva, you're safe. Dumbledore asked me to come—"

"Edgar Bones," Minerva said desperately. "We were dueling them—the Death Eaters—"

Elphinstone's expression was grave, and Minerva squeezed her eyes shut, her tears spilling over.

**June 21st**

**1982**

"So," Minerva said, stopping on the banks of the lake to enjoy the cool breeze. "How goes retirement?"

Elphinstone chuckled. "How do I like being an old man, you mean."

"You're not even sixty," she reproached.

Elphinstone shrugged, resting both hands on his walking stick, and drew a deep breath. "Minerva, about our last talk…I apologize…"

"No," Minerva said immediately. "Don't. I—it was—complicated…I've cared for you…I was afr—I was holding myself back—there was—oh, for Merlin's sake, Elphinstone, things are different now!" she burst out.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" Elphinstone laughed.

Minerva beamed. "Yes."

**June 21st**

**1983**

Minerva held her niece, Isobel, on her lap, and looked over to Elphinstone. He was running about the yard after their nephews, John and Robbie.

"Auntie, is Mumma and Daddy coming back soon?" asked little Isobel, and Minerva looked down at her.

"You want to leave us already, Miss Isobel?" she asked.

The little girl's eyes widened. "No! I don't wanna leave _ever_!"

Minerva laughed, glancing across the garden of hers and Elphinstone's quiet cottage outside Hogsmeade, bathed in light from the setting sun. John and Robbie had just successfully tackled Elphinstone. "I agree, dear," said Minerva, hugging Isobel tightly.

**June 21st**

**1985**

"McGonagall, you said?"

"No, that's my name, my husband is Urquart, Elphinstone Urquart," Minerva said desperately.

"Follow me."

Minerva followed the nurse to the door of a small, private room. Elphinstone lay in the bed, his arm bandaged, looking very sick. Minerva's chin trembled. She sat down at his bedside.

His eyes opened, and he smiled weakly. "Good afternoon, favorite ex-employee," he said quietly.

Tears filled Minerva's eyes. "Good afternoon, you old fool," she whispered.

Elphinstone grinned, raising his uninjured hand to touch her cheek. "I'll be all right," he promised. Minerva gave a watery smile, clinging tightly to him.

**June 21st**

**1997**

Albus was dead.

Minerva's head pounded with the pain of it. It was nearly midmorning; Pomona had just sent her to her rooms to get some sleep. Numbly, Minerva nodded to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in her office, and he swung aside, allowing her to enter her bedroom.

Something glittered on top of the old chest of drawers, catching Minerva's eye. Her wedding ring, on its chain…how odd. She didn't usually forget to put it around her neck…

"Why did you both have to leave?" she whispered. Then, she gave a horrible, wrenching sob, collapsed onto her bed, and cried.

**_After_.**

When Minerva woke, she felt better than she had in years. Her hip and back had stopped aching—even her eyesight was better. She sat up, finding herself on a patch of warm grass. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and she looked around.

"Elphinstone," she gasped.

He chuckled. "Good afternoon, favorite ex-employee," he said, leaning in to kiss her gently.

Minerva smiled, overjoyed. "It's been a long time."

Elphinstone nodded. "I know. But…I think we've got a while to make it up. You picked a nice day for it. It's the twenty-first of June. Longest day of the year."


	19. July: Severus and Lily

Our first (and only! Poor Snape...) unrequited chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>July 31st<strong>

**1971**

"So what'd she say? Were your parents angry?" Severus demanded.

"No, Sev," Lily said, dangling upside down from the swing set. "She told them…pretty much everything you told me. Mum and Dad thought it was cool that I'm a witch," she giggled.

Severus nodded excitedly. "And? What did Professor McGonagall say about your supplies and stuff? Do you need someone to take you to Diagon Alley? Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, no, we've got that taken care of," Lily said. "Professor McGonagall's going to meet us in London next week, I think."

"Oh," Severus said, crestfallen. "Right. Okay."

**July 31st**

**1973**

"Hey," Severus said, frowning as Lily came walking slowly up to him in the play park, where they usually met. "What's wrong?"

Lily shrugged. "Did you read the _Prophet_ today?"

"No. Why?"

"Another family was found dead," Lily said miserably. "Carrie Wallace and her parents. Remember, the Muggleborn girl, a Hufflepuff prefect?"

Severus nodded slowly, but he knew Lily could see the lie. Her green eyes narrowed and she dropped onto a swing. "I hate them," she said quietly. "Why do they think they can do this to us?"

He stared, unsure of what to say. "I—I don't know."

**July 31st**

**1974**

"How's your dad feeling?" Severus asked. Lily heaved a sigh, looking away.

"How's yours been acting?" she asked.

Severus shrugged. "Same. He's not sick, though. Just bad."

"Don't talk like that about him, Sev," Lily said quietly, looking at Severus where he lay on the grass beside her. "Not right now. I just…I can't think about you hating your dad." Her lovely green eyes were full of tears.

"Something happened," Severus guessed.

Lily's lower lip trembled. "The—the doctors…they said it's…it's probably about six months left. Maybe less."

And quite suddenly, she burst into tears, burying herself in Severus's arms.

**July 31st**

**1975**

"Sev!" Lily gasped when she opened the door.

"Be quiet," Severus snapped. "I don't want that sister of yours to hear—"

"Tuney isn't home," Lily said hurriedly, dragging him inside. "God, what happened?" she asked, wincing at the sight of his cut, blackened eye.

"I fell over," Severus grouched, as Lily ushered him into the bathroom.

"Like hell," she snarled, rummaging through the cupboards for the first-aid kit.

"Ah, Lily, not that Muggle stuff," Severus protested, but Lily glared.

"If you come home without the black eye, what's he going to do then?" she demanded.

Severus had no argument.

**July 31st**

**1976**

"What, you didn't get the message in June?" Lily demanded. "I don't want to talk to you, Severus."

She started to shut her front door, but Severus stopped her. "Lily, _please_," he begged. "I'm sorry! I've never been sorrier for anything."

Lily took a deep breath. "I know…but…you're sorry you said it to _me_. You're not sorry you said it."

"What's the difference?" Severus burst out angrily. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well, you did! _That__'__s_ the difference," Lily snapped, and she slammed the door. The last things Severus saw were two beautiful, bright green eyes, full of tears.

**July 31st**

**1977**

"Oh."

Severus started, looking up from his swing. He scowled. Lily stood a few feet away with James Potter. Fury rose in him. "You brought him here?" he demanded.

"No—Severus, we were cutting through—"

"_You __brought __him __here?_" Severus yelled.

"Cool it, Snivellus," James said, drawing his wand. "We're of age, now—"

"James," Lily said sharply, pushing his hand down. "There are Muggles—"

"Better keep your dog on its leash," Severus retorted. "Mud—"

"What was that?" Lily snapped, and Severus swallowed the word. Lily's eyes narrowed. "That's what I thought." And she marched away angrily.

**July 31st**

**1978**

"They did _what_?" Severus spat.

Lucius Malfoy arched an eyebrow, smiling. "The word is that Potter married your Mudblood girl."

"Don't call her that!" Severus yelled, not noticing the odd, frightened stares he attracted from the other patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. "What the—you're lying—"

"Apparently, Dumbledore himself married them," Lucius added, clearly enjoying himself.

"N-no," Severus moaned, slumping over the table.

"Oh, stop your moping," Lucius grumbled. "Do you want to hear what I've really been told to tell you?"

Severus sighed. "Yes…What…what is he doing?"

Lucius's mouth twisted into a smile. "He wants to meet you."

**July 31st**

**1979**

Severus stowed his wand, thinking of the nightmare he'd just had. His left forearm gave a twinge, and he clutched it—did it know what was going to happen in just a short while?

As he opened the door of his dingy flat, he was hit with a wave of déjà vu. In his nightmare, Lily had been standing on the doorstep—she had been pregnant, to Severus's shock and horror, and crying hysterically, begging him not to hurt her baby. He had pushed past her, and awoken.

And, remembering that, Severus unfroze and marched out, rubbing his tingling forearm.

**July 31st**

**1980**

"Only the Longbottom boy has been born," the Dark Lord murmured, looking between Severus and Bellatrix. "It is the last day of July…I think I know who I must visit…"

Severus held his breath, hardly daring to believe what he heard.

"My Lord, I would be honored to accompany—" Bellatrix stammered.

"The house will be well-protected," interrupted Voldemort. "I go alone. I won't risk a clumsy mistake. You may both leave—"

"My Lord!" Avery came barreling into the room.

"What is this?" Voldemort demanded.

"The Mudblood—she has had the child—a boy," Avery panted.

Severus's stomach dropped.

**July 31st**

**1997**

Severus stood in his hidden attic room in Malfoy Manor. Just weeks more, and Voldemort would have control of the Ministry, and then Severus could move in the open. He could get to Potter, find a way to get him the sword.

Severus's lip curled at the memory of the latest _Daily __Prophet,_ glorifying the idiot boy's testimony against him. What could he possibly know?

"Thank you, Sev."

Severus whirled around, looking for the source of the voice, but knowing, somehow, that he would not find it. The owner of that voice was gone, and she would never come back.


	20. August: Lucius and Narcissa

**August 3rd**

**1970**

"Narcissa, this is Lucius Malfoy," said her mother. "You must know each other from Hogwarts."

"Nice to know you officially, Lucius," Narcissa said primly, extending her hand, which Lucius shook.

"Congratulations on your sister's marriage, Narcissa," he said, unable to stop his smirk. Narcissa could have kicked him. She glanced at her father, who was greeting guests with Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Marvelous," said her mother. "Perhaps we've made another fine match."

Narcissa smiled tightly as her mother walked away, and then faced Lucius.

"A fine match," he said, grinning. "And you thought they wouldn't like me." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

**August 3rd**

**1972**

"I say good riddance to her," Bellatrix said coldly, though she did not lift her head from the pillow; she was still very sick after her miscarriage. "She's been a complete disappointment since—unnh—" Bellatrix groaned.

"Bella, calm down," Narcissa said exasperatedly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Quiet," Bellatrix snapped. "Andromeda is dead to us." Narcissa sighed. "Do not argue with me, Narcissa," Bellatrix snarled.

"I'm not arguing," Narcissa said. "I just want you to relax."

Bellatrix sighed, leaning back against her pillows. "Tell me something that doesn't turn my stomach. How is Lucius?"

Narcissa turned red.

**August 3rd**

**1973**

"Andromeda had her child," Narcissa said, sitting down beside Lucius on the sofa. "Bellatrix is furious."

"Few things do _not_ infuriate your sister," Lucius said idly. "Let's talk about something slightly more interesting than the breeding of Mudbloods."

Narcissa batted her eyelashes, taking his hand. "Like _our_ wedding plans?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. "If you insist."

"My aunt offered us her house-elf as a present," Narcissa said.

"Oh?" Lucius asked, wrapping his arms around Narcissa. He kissed her cheek, and she laughed, pushing him back.

"Father," she whispered, pointing over his shoulder to the dining room. Lucius sighed.

**August 3rd**

**1974**

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Narcissa asked anxiously.

"Oh, really, Narcissa, don't be ridiculous," Lucius said. Then, seeing he had hurt her, he touched her chin. "I am doing the thing that is best for us, and our future family," he told her.

Narcissa nodded. "I know," she said quietly. She touched his arm, where the Mark would soon be placed. "Come home to me, though."

"You don't have to worry about that," Lucius said confidently, picking up his black cloak and striding for the bedroom door. "I'll be back before you know it, and everything will be all right."

**August 3rd**

**1975**

Narcissa walked slowly into the bedroom, removing her cloak and scarf spiritlessly.

Lucius sat up eagerly. "Well? What did the Healer say?"

Narcissa's lip trembled, and she collapsed onto the bed, sobbing.

"How is it that that accursed sister of yours and her Mudblood can have a child right away?" Lucius growled, holding Narcissa tightly in his arms. "We're ten times more deserving of an heir."

Narcissa gave a sob, hiccupping into Lucius's shoulder. "Not now," she said. "Don't—I can't listen to it," she wept.

Lucius sighed, patting her back. "You'll be all right, Narcissa. It will happen soon."

**August 3rd**

**1980**

Lucius dragged himself up to bed; it had been a very long night. The Dark Lord had received word of the Potter boy's birth, and was furiously exhausting every channel he could, trying to find Lily and James Potter. He quietly pushed open the door, hoping not to wake Narcissa or the baby.

Narcissa was half-asleep in an armchair near the bed, holding two-month-old Draco in her lap. Lucius sighed heavily and walked to her, picking up Draco and settling him in his crib.

Narcissa blinked sleepily. "You're home," she mumbled happily.

Lucius leaned over and kissed her. "I'm home."

**August 3rd**

**1995**

"Narcissa, do not order me to—"

"I'm not issuing an order, I'm begging you to reconsider, Lucius," Narcissa pleaded. "Breaking into the Ministry—surely there's someone lower down—"

"The entire reason he's selected me is because he knows my loyalty. Successfully obtaining the prophecy is key," Lucius said loudly. "With Bellatrix in Azkaban—"

"He must have plans to free her, though," Narcissa said, seizing his wrist. Lucius twisted away as though burned, clutching his arm.

"He calls us," he said in a low voice. "I must go."

And he left. Narcissa fell to her knees and sobbed.

**August 3rd**

**1996**

"You look horrible," Bellatrix commented. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Narcissa snapped.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow. "Charming, Cissy."

Narcissa glared at her. "I didn't sleep. Leave me alone."

"Gladly," Bellatrix sneered, leaving the parlor. Narcissa sighed, holding a shaking hand over her eyes.

"Mother?"

She looked up and smiled faintly at Draco, who stood in the doorway. "I'm all right, darling," she said.

"Father will be out soon. We have plans," Draco promised confidently. Narcissa's stomach clenched, and her eyes flickered to his arm.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," said Draco.

"Oh," Narcissa said, startled. "Of—of course."

**August 3rd**

**1997**

Narcissa held Lucius's shrunken form tightly as they lay in bed, both wide-awake.

"Do you feel all right?" she asked gently. "Do you need something to eat?"

"I feel fine, Narcissa," came the hollow reply.

"You need your strength back," Narcissa told him quietly.

"I feel _fine_, Narcissa," Lucius answered, his voice hardening.

Narcissa sat up, gently touching his sunken, unshaven cheeks and waxy skin. "He's killing you slowly," she whispered.

In a flash, Lucius sat bolt upright, seizing her wrist. "Don't speak like that, ever again," he hissed, his eyes full of fear.

"I speak the truth," Narcissa said.

**August 3rd**

**1998**

"I don't think I could've taken another minute of France," Draco grumbled, marching in the doorway of the manor and heading straight for his bedroom.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. She'd taken Lucius and Draco abroad after the war, managing—with some sacrificed gold—to avoid prosecution, and taking a much-needed break for them all.

The bribery had paid off, and after a long stay with some distant Malfoy cousins, they returned to their restored home.

Lucius walked in slowly, looking dazed.

"We're home," Narcissa said, embracing him tightly.

And, for the first time in two years, Lucius smiled.


	21. September: Andromeda and Ted

**September 12th**

**1965**

"Yes, Yaxley and Carrow, fine—who doesn't have a partner? Ah, Ms. Black—oh—er, well, you can partner Tonks," Professor Slughorn said. "Nothing wrong with a little inter-house friendship for the day," he laughed.

Andromeda closed her eyes and sighed, turning reluctantly to face the handsome Hufflepuff boy.

Ted smiled. "Shall we get started?"

Andromeda said nothing.

"Are you going to call me a Mudblood too?" he asked interestedly. "Your sister did, last week."

Andromeda looked up at him, lifting her chin. "A lady doesn't need foul language."

"Imagine that," Ted said. "Two sisters, and only one's a lady."

**September 12th**

**1966**

"How's my favorite Mudblood?"

Ted winced, looking up, and saw Bellatrix standing over him where he sat at the Hufflepuff table. "Leave me alone, Bellatrix," he said coldly. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Wrong, Tonks," she spat. "You've offended me."

"Bella, leave him alone," said a strong, sharp voice. Bellatrix turned to see Andromeda. Her lip curled.

"Why should I?"

"Slughorn's watching," Andromeda said, jerking her head to the staff table. Bellatrix scowled.

"See you later, Mudblood," she hissed to Ted.

He looked at Andromeda. "Thank you—"

"I didn't do it for you," she said, and hurried away.

**September 12th**

**1967**

"What's Hogsmeade like?" Ted asked out of the corner of his mouth. Andromeda sat at the library table beside his, and they were having a study session—in a manner of speaking.

"How should I know?" Andromeda asked quietly. "I've never been."

"Really?" asked Ted.

Andromeda shrugged. "My parents don't like going out to mingle unless they have to." She wasn't quite able to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Seems stupid," Ted said.

Andromeda snorted, looking carefully around the library for any watchful eyes. Then she looked at Ted and smiled. "My parents say a lot of stupid things."

**September 12th**

**1968**

"Hi, Andromeda," Ted said.

"I'm not here for small talk," she said coolly, leaning over his library table. "I need you to tell me the answer to this question."

"For Potions?" Ted asked, frowning at the book she held. "I—"

"Will you just help me?" Andromeda snapped, casting a glance over her shoulder. Bellatrix was nearby.

Ted gulped. Andromeda opened the textbook and pointed to the page. Tucked into the book was a scribbled note in Andromeda's handwriting.

_Tonight, after Astronomy?_

Ted smiled. "Oh, I see," he said casually. "Try this paragraph." With his quill, he hastily wrote: _Yes!_

**September 12th**

**1969**

"Oh, Ted," Andromeda gasped. Ted shut the door of an unused classroom, in an out-of-the-way corridor opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He clutched his arm, which was bleeding badly.

"What happened?" Andromeda looked around, spotting some dittany and bandages on a shelf nearby, and seized it, sitting Ted in a chair.

"Fell over," Ted mumbled.

Andromeda lifted back his sleeve. "Onto a Severing Charm?" she demanded. Ted winced as she applied the essence of dittany to his cut. "Was it Bellatrix?"

Ted gently fingered the end of Andromeda's long brown braid. "It doesn't matter," he promised. "We're together."

**September 12th**

**1970**

"So," Ted said quietly, sitting down at the study table near Andromeda's and busying himself with his books. "Did she see us?"

Andromeda nodded. "Sit with me," she said, not looking up. "There aren't any Slytherins here, and Bella's got detention again."

Ted's face lit up, and hurried to sit down across from her. Then his stomach clenched. He'd only seen Andromeda's profile until now, but now he saw the dark bruise across her cheek.

"Why is she in detention, Andromeda?" he asked angrily.

Andromeda just shook her head, brushing her fingers over the bruise to wipe her tears away.

**September 12th**

**1971**

"I don't care anymore." Andromeda looked over to Ted; it was a warm Saturday afternoon for early September, and everyone was outdoors.

"You don't care?" he asked.

"I don't care if my family knows about us," Andromeda told him. "I'm seventeen years old. I'm not scared of them anymore."

"Good for you, Princess Andromeda," Ted grinned at her haughty tone.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Be my boyfriend?"

"I thought I was," he laughed.

"You're not a secret anymore," she insisted. "Are you with me?"

Ted looked into her eyes and kissed her. "What do you think, Your Highness?" he asked.

**September 12th**

**1973**

Andromeda stared out her parlor window, shaking with anger as she crumpled the envelope in her hand.

"What's that?" Ted asked from behind her. She turned. He held two-month-old Nymphadora, who was sound asleep.

"Birth announcement," Andromeda said tersely. "It's not opened, but Bellatrix certainly offers her congratulations." Ted took the envelope. In Bellatrix's large, neat script was a single word. He sighed.

Andromeda took Nymphadora, her chin trembling.

"Well," Ted said, tearing the envelope in half. "She's _our_ freak."

Andromeda nodded, her eyes full of tears. Nymphadora yawned. Her hair turned bright green, and Andromeda laughed. "Yes, she is."

**September 12th**

**1997**

"I love you, Dora," said Ted. "Take care of the little one." Dora stepped back, putting a hand to her stomach.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered. Ted kissed her forehead, then turned to Andromeda.

"Be careful," Andromeda said hoarsely. "Don't lose your wand—"

"Andromeda," Ted said quietly, taking her shoulders. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

"I love you more than anything," Andromeda said, in a broken voice. She kissed him.

Ted swallowed a lump in his throat. "More than anything."

Pausing at the door, Ted smiled at his girls before stepping out into the pre-dawn light.

**September 12th**

**2049**

"Afternoon, Princess."

Andromeda's eyes snapped open. She was in her house—in hers and Ted's bed. She hadn't lived there in years, since she'd had to move in with Teddy and Victoire. Then she looked down at her hands—she was not a sick old woman anymore; she couldn't have been more than twenty.

Ted lay beside her, grinning. With a sob of joy, Andromeda threw her arms around him. Ted laughed.

"You made one hell of an old lady," he said, looking proud. "But I missed you."

"Shut up and kiss me, Ted Tonks," Andromeda said, kissing him passionately.


	22. October: Katie and Seamus

**October 22nd**

**1991**

"I seriously can't believe you have a Nimbus Two Thousand," Katie said enviously.

"Well, let's decide how good it is _after_ the match," said Harry, as they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You'll be fine," Katie assured him. "_Caput __draconis_." The portrait swung open, and they climbed into the common room.

"Hey, Harry, who's your friend?"

Katie raised her eyebrows. A short, sandy-haired first-year boy was grinning up at her. "I'm Katie," she said slowly. "Katie Bell."

"Katie-bell," the boy said, extending his hand. "Seamus Finnigan. Pleasure. So, what year are you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Katie snorted.

**October 22nd**

**1992**

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia climbed through the portrait hole, to momentous cheers from the celebrating Gryffindors.

"You'd think Harry didn't just get his arm turned to jelly," Angelina said, shaking her head.

"He'll be okay," Alicia said.

"Nice flying, ladies," said Seamus Finnigan. All three of the Chasers groaned.

"Seamus, you little git, do you just follow people around to listen to their conversations?" Katie asked.

"Only yours, Katie-bell," Seamus said, winking at her. Alicia and Angelina burst into laughter. Katie turned bright red as Seamus darted off.

"Someone's got a crush on you!" Alicia laughed.

Katie glared at her.

**October 22nd**

**1993**

"Fancy meeting you here, Katie-bell," said a voice directly behind her. Katie turned around, lifting her eyebrows at Seamus. He was still a full head shorter than her.

"I forgot," she said. "You're a third-year now."

"I am," Seamus said, scribbling his name on the list of students going to Hogsmeade, which was pinned to the common room board.

"Well, have a good time," Katie said cordially. "Enjoy Honeydukes." She started to walk away.

"Hey!" Seamus called. Katie turned. "Don't I get to see you there?" he asked. "I'll buy my favorite Chaser a butterbeer."

Katie shook her head, laughing.

**October 22nd**

**1994**

"Where's Durmstrang?" Katie asked, wrinkling her nose at the notice that had appeared on the board in the common room.

Leanne shrugged. "Dunno," she said. "Sounds Eastern European. Croatia or something," she said. Katie nodded, following her towards the portrait hole. "I heard Viktor Krum goes there, though," Leanne added, as though it were simply an afterthought.

Katie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Viktor Krum?"

"That's that Quidditch player you like, right?" Leanne asked, and Katie nodded. "Then yeah, that's the one."

"Do I hear wedding bells for Katie-bell?"

Katie glared at Seamus as he trotted past, sniggering.

**October 22nd**

**1995**

"Er—hey," Katie said. "All right?"

Seamus looked up, startled. "Oh—hi. I'm okay." He was staring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who sat by the common room fire.

"I haven't seen you much this year," Katie said.

"Yeah," Seamus nodded, not looking at her. "Well…O.W.L.s…"

"Right," Katie said. "Are you sure—well, you look upset."

"I'm _fine_," Seamus snapped. "Can't anybody just leave me alone?" He slammed his books shut and stormed upstairs to the dormitory.

It was to Katie's great shock, some time later, that the absence of Seamus and his teasing was, in fact, a terrible loss.

**October 22nd**

**1996**

"Hey, Seamus," Dean called, throwing a crumpled piece of parchment at Seamus's shoulder. "Seamus."

"What?" Seamus demanded, exasperated.

"You need to eat dinner," Dean told him.

"No, I don't," said Seamus, imitating Dean's tone. "What're you going to do about it, anyway?"

"I'll tell McGonagall you're not eating," Dean said. "I don't wanna snitch—"

"Then don't, you great stupid prat!" Seamus yelled. He flung a book at Dean, who slammed the dormitory door shut just in time.

Seamus lay back again, thinking of Katie Bell, and of how badly he wanted to strangle the one who had cursed her.

**October 22nd**

**1997**

_Hey, Katie_

_Dear_

_Kat_

_Hey_

_How are you? I hope you're safe, and you get this letter without too much trouble. Hogwarts is almost as fun as it was with Umbridge. You'd love our newest teachers. They're brother and sister, and they're in charge of discipline. They really love all of us students, especially the first-years. Remember that study group Luna and Neville started, when I was taking O.W.L.s? We're going to start up__ again for N.E.W.T.s. I'll keep you posted on how that goes; we may need to borrow some of your old DADA notes._

_Anyway,_

_Missing y—_

_Love_

_Stay safe._

_Seamus._

**October 22nd**

**1998**

"Our friends are going to murder us," Seamus laughed.

"How do we tell our parents?" she asked, giggling nervously.

"Ah, they'll be all right," he promised.

Katie sat down on the bed in their hotel room; after the war ended, they had begun seeing each other regularly, much to her delight. At the end of August, they left together for the Canary Islands, and went traveling across Europe from there.

Today, their last day abroad, they had gotten married in Greece.

"Seamus?"

"Katie-bell?"

"I love you," she said.

Seamus grinned. "I love you."

Katie seized his shoulders, kissing him happily.

**October 22nd**

**2005**

"I'm home!" Seamus called, shedding his cloak by the front door. "Kate? Neil, Owen? Anybody here?" Suddenly, a hand clapped over his mouth.

"I just got them down for a nap," Katie's voice said in his ear. "If you wake them, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Silently, Seamus nodded. "Happy anniversary," he whispered, smiling sheepishly at Katie, who held six-month-old Colin.

"Hi," Katie replied. "Happy anniversary." She kissed him.

"Were they all right?" Seamus asked quietly, taking Colin.

Katie nodded. "I'm just tired," she said. "I love our boys, Seamus, but…no more, okay?"

Seamus kissed her forehead.

**October 22nd**

**2010**

"Kate…wake up…"

"Nnn…hi," she murmured. Seamus grinned. His hand rested on Katie's enormous belly; she was eight months pregnant with identical twin girls, and had been confined to bed.

Seamus smiled, kissing her. "Your mam just left. What d'you want for dinner?"

Katie took a breath, rubbing her belly. "I'll have a bite of whatever the boys have. I can't eat right now." Seamus smirked, and Katie smacked his arm. "This is your fault, Finnigan."

"Sure, _now_, but in another couple of weeks, you'll be getting all the credit," Seamus told her, and she snorted. "Happy anniversary, Katie-bell."

Katie blushed pink.


	23. November: Luna and Rolf

**November 8th**

**1999**

"Luna Lovegood?"

Luna rose to shake Newt Scamander's hand. "Hello, sir," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I hear you've an ambition to become a magizoologist," he said, smiling kindly. "Well, I remember your parents—your mother was truly a great witch, and I'm happy to give any daughter of hers a chance."

"Thank you, sir," Luna said happily. "I'm honored for the opportunity."

Mr. Scamander smiled as the office door opened again. "Ah—Luna, this is my son, Rolf, another assistant in my research."

Luna shook Rolf's hand. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise," Rolf said, smiling.

**November 8th**

**2000**

"So, you went to Hogwarts," Rolf said, watching Luna.

"Oh yes," she said, tapping one of the billywig traps with her wand. It glowed gold for a moment, and she hung it from a tree branch. "It's a wonderful place."

Rolf nodded. "I can tell. You all fought so hard for it," he said, setting up another trap. "I was jealous, I'll admit, but…studying animals with Dad was amazing. Couldn't ask for a better upbringing."

"What about your mother?" Luna asked

"She died," he said. "Twenty years ago. I was nine."

Luna put a hand on his wrist, smiling understandingly.

**November 8th**

**2001**

"Is there anything you can't do?" Rolf laughed, as Luna dried her clothes with the tip of her wand. She had just swum up a river, trying to quietly observe a graphorn without frightening the creature.

"I wish I could sing," she said thoughtfully. Then she began drying her sweater again.

Rolf laughed. "You're magical, Luna."

Luna blinked, staring at him. "Well—so are you, you know."

"Not like you," Rolf told her. "It's nothing to do with wands."

Silence fell. Luna stared at Rolf as though hypnotized. "Are you going to kiss me, Rolf?"

"Is that all right?"

"Please."

**November 8th**

**2002**

"Your father's a very nice man," Rolf said, as he and Luna walked to Xenophilius's garden gate.

Luna smiled. "He's everything to me."

"That's a nice thing to have," said Rolf. "Thanks for letting me meet him."

"Of course. You're important to me…e-even if you don't think our…age difference…is a good idea. I heard you talking to Daddy while I was in the kitchen. I understand," Luna said softly.

"Luna, that's—" Rolf said quickly.

"No, it's all right," Luna insisted. "Good night. I'll see you at work."

And just like that, Luna was gone, and Rolf was left alone.

**November 8th**

**2003**

Luna was shelving some books in the office, frowning slightly as she tried to find the place for a particularly old, heavy-looking text.

"By the window," Rolf said hoarsely, staring at her. Luna turned and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, walking to the shelf. "Oh—there it is. You were right," she told Rolf, beaming and walking back to her desk.

Rolf nodded mutely, looking back down to the edition of _Fantastic __Beasts_ he was meant to be revising. He couldn't focus. All he could think about was the way Luna's hair caught the golden autumn light from the window.

**November 8th**

**2004**

"Rolf," said a voice near his ear. Rolf opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in St. Mungo's.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said. Luna's silvery-blue eyes were wide with worry as she looked down at him.

"You nearly drowned," she said. "Why would you dive after a hippocampus? You know they'll drag you—"

"You're fussing over me," Rolf said dazedly. Luna paused.

"What?"

"I've never seen you get agitated about anyone," he said.

Luna blushed. "Well, you're—you're important to me."

Rolf held up his hand. After a moment, Luna took it, and he grinned, kissing her fingers.

**November 8th**

**2005**

"Neville's so happy," Luna said, throwing her arms out and spinning as she and Rolf walked to Luna's flat. "He and Hannah—and seeing Harry, and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione—what a wonderful night!" she cried, flinging herself into Rolf's arms.

He laughed, hugging her close, and she smiled up at him. "Thanks for bringing me, Luna," he said.

Luna shook her head, smiling. "I love you. Of course I brought you."

Rolf tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Marry me, Luna," he said quietly.

Luna's eyes widened, reflecting the stars above. "All right," she answered.

**November 8th**

**2006**

"I can't do this," Rolf burst out angrily. He sighed, and sat back on the sofa.

Luna's chin trembled, and her eyes filled with tears. "You can," she said, kissing his cheek gently. "I know you can."

"My father," Rolf said. "How do I say anything about him? I—no, that—that sounds bad—"

"I know," Luna said, smoothing the collar of his dress robes. "I know why you're scared. But…you love him. I've heard you say it a thousand times. So just say that."

Rolf buried his face in his hands.

"I'll be right beside you," Luna promised.

**November 8th**

**2007**

"I think Lorcan likes you best," Luna said, cuddling Lysander as she turned down hers and Rolf's bed.

"What?" Rolf asked, bouncing Lorcan.

"Look how happy he is with you," Luna said, climbing into bed. "It's just how Lysander looks when I hold him." She kissed Lysander and settled him on a pillow.

"You—wait," Rolf said, snuggling Lorcan beside his brother. "You don't mind?"

"We've got two babies who are mad about us, Rolf," Luna said. "How could I mind that?" She stretched out beside the babies, waving Lorcan's tiny fist at Rolf. "I love you," she said.

Rolf laughed.

**November 8th**

**2066**

"Luna," Rolf said, leaning against the doorway of the parlor. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake!" Luna said. She climbed down from the sofa, where she'd been standing, to help Rolf to his chair. "I felt like painting—like it?"

Rolf grimaced as Luna helped him sit, but he sat back and admired the mural. It was a rolling green landscape, intermingled images of different times of day and season. In the very center was a small painting of their home.

"It's amazing," Rolf said tiredly. Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and kissed him.


	24. December: Alicia and Oliver

**December 24th**

**1995**

"Oh, dear, I've forgotten the drinks."

"I'll go, Mum," Oliver said quickly, giving Alicia a significant look. "Al, come help?"

"Sure," said Alicia, glancing at her parents, who were laughing with Mr. and Mrs. Wood by the Christmas tree.

As soon as they were alone, Oliver hugged Alicia close, kissing her forehead. "How bad is it, really?"

Alicia sighed. "She's ruined Hogwarts, Oliver, honestly—I don't know what I'm going to do about N.E.W.T.s, I can't stop worrying that Fred and George are about to be thrown out…if it weren't for Quidditch…" She hugged him tighter. "I'm glad I'm home."

**December 24th**

**1998**

"I know we said no gifts," said Alicia. "But I really wanted to get you this—since yours got broken in…in the war." She thrust a package into Oliver's lap. His jaw dropped.

"Alicia," he said, picking it up.

"Just open it, Oliver!" Alicia said excitedly, beaming.

Oliver laughed, untying the ribbons around the present, and lifted the lid to reveal a handsome gold watch, ornately decorated with silver stars and moons. "Oh, Al," he said.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears.

Oliver swallowed a lump in his throat. "It's wonderful. And you're even better."

**December 24th**

**2003**

"You don't have to get me anything," Alicia insisted, shivering. Oliver had dragged her out onto her parents' porch, though it was beginning to snow.

"No, I…I needed this for you," Oliver told her. He held up a tiny silver envelope. "Hold out your hand."

Alicia smiled confusedly, but complied. Oliver opened the envelope and turned it upside down over the fingers of her left hand. A fine, silvery dust spilled out.

Alicia frowned. "Oliver, what…?"

"Your mum taught me this charm. Look," he said gently.

Alicia looked down, and gasped. On her finger sat a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring.

**December 24th**

**2007**

"First Christmas, Andrew," Alicia cooed, cuddling her seven-week-old son.

"Let's see what you've got, mister," Oliver said, unwrapping a box to reveal a plushy, fluffy Quaffle.

Alicia laughed. "Where did you find that?"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Oliver said matter-of-factly. He held up the ball, grinning, and Andrew reached one tiny hand for it.

"It's bigger than he is," Alicia said, shaking her head. "Oh, he _likes_ it…" She sighed. "Three years, it took. And here he is."

Oliver nodded, stroking Andrew's soft hair as he slobbered on his toy. "He was worth the wait."

"Absolutely," Alicia whispered, blinking back tears.

**December 24th**

**2010**

"Wow!" Andrew said, utterly shocked as he unwrapped a toy broomstick.

Oliver laughed, putting an arm around Alicia. "You excited, Andrew?" he asked. All Andrew could do was gape at the box. Oliver snorted, shaking his head.

"My turn," Alicia said, smiling nervously. "I have a present for Daddy…but the Healer says it won't be here until July…"

"July?" Oliver frowned.

"I've been tired for a reason," Alicia said softly, moving a hand to her stomach. "They don't know how it's possible…but…I'm going to have another baby, Oliver."

Until that day, Alicia had never seen her husband burst into tears.

**December 24th**

**2011**

Oliver helped Alicia onto the couch, where she waved her wand to Summon a blanket, while he went to fetch Alivia. Alicia had very nearly died having their daughter, and though her health was improving slowly, she still wasn't quite back to herself.

"There she is," Alicia chirped, as Oliver brought her the baby.

"Incoming," he warned, as Andrew came scrambling onto the sofa.

"Happy Kwissmas!" he cried jubilantly, snuggling down between his parents.

Alicia laughed. "Happy Christmas, baby."

"Happy Kwissmas, Alivia," Andrew said, very gently patting the baby's head and beaming up at Alicia, whose eyes filled with tears.

**December 24th**

**2024**

"Liv, come help me in the kitchen," Alicia called to the sitting room. Alivia, thirteen years old now, walked in, watching as Alicia pointed her wand at a cauldron on the stove, which immediately began to bubble.

"What d'you need?" Alivia asked, washing her hands.

"Peel those potatoes, then mash them, okay?" Alicia asked, kissing the top of her head. She stopped, looking at Alivia's face. "Something wrong?"

"I'm okay," Alivia said defensively.

Alicia nodded, turning her back slightly. "All right," she said casually. She waited for the space of a few heartbeats.

"Alexander hasn't written," Alivia mumbled at last.

**December 24th**

**2026**

Alicia lay on the sofa beneath a blanket; she'd caught the flu, as she often did this time of year, though it bothered her to be sick for Christmas. She smiled as Alivia and Andrew sat down.

"One present each, tonight," Alicia said hoarsely, as Oliver sat beside her.

"Wait," Alivia said. "Mum, Daddy and Andrew and I have something for you, first."

Oliver helped Alicia sit up so that she could open the small green box. Inside was a necklace, with three engraved charms: _Oliver, __Andrew,_ and _Alivia_.

"Oh, Merlin." Alicia put a hand to her chest. "It's beautiful."

**December 24th**

**2054**

One of Alicia's increasingly frequent stays in St. Mungo's happened on Christmas Eve, and although she would be discharged the next day, Alicia was quite upset. Oliver stayed with her all day, trying to make her feel better, with little success.

"Al," he said finally, releasing her hand and reaching into his pocket, "I think you should have your one special Christmas Eve gift. It's for your necklace." He placed something small and silver in her hand. "There's no name, yet, but…a spell can fix that."

"Who—whose baby?" Alicia asked breathlessly.

"Jane's," Oliver said. "We're going to be great-grandparents."

**December 24th**

**2055**

Alicia held her sleeping great-granddaughter—named Alicia—as she lay against Oliver on the sofa in their parlor.

"Merlin, she's beautiful," Angelina said, admiring the baby. Alicia beamed; in addition to her children and grandchildren, George, Angelina, Seamus, and Katie had come for Christmas.

"She looks like Oliver," Alicia laughed, stroking the baby's soft cheek.

"Poor kid," Oliver said, kissing the top of his wife's head gently. She smiled, resting against him, and gazed fondly at the crowd of people she loved.

It was her last Christmas, but it stayed in Alicia's heart as the most magical she ever had.

* * *

><p>That's it everybody! Happy Halloween (with a Christmas set...)<p>

Battle of Hogwarts fic is upcoming. If I forgot anyone with all these pairings, or you just want to see one, let me know! (Canon or widely-accepted fanon only, though!)

Love you all!

Lucy


End file.
